The Bride of Mephiles
by ShadowLyrraa
Summary: What happens then a Young Female Hedgehog is caught in the grasp of a demon? Lyrraa the Hedgehog is about to find that out for herself as Mephiles the Dark wants to make her his mate, this is my VARY first story hope you like
1. Once A Upon a Time

_The Bride of Mephiles_

_Once A upon a Time_

_Once a upon a time in a town called Station Square there lived a young and beautiful Hedgehog named Lyrraa the Hedgehog her fur was Bluey-Purple and on the end of her quill were the colors Green and red she had amber colored eyes and wore an Orange and purple tank top and a mini skirt the same colors but reverse her shoes were runners with the same colors again her socks and Wrist Rings were red_

_Lyrraa loved the outdoors and she was best friends with Shadow the Hedgehog whenever he wasn't on a mission for GUN he and Lyrraa would hang out they had a Brother sister bond with each other in fact Shadow basically razed Lyrraa form a hoglett her family was killed in a house fire she was the only one that served Shadow had saved her life he heared her crying and ran in to get her out for years no one knew who started the fire and no one knows still today_

_Lyrraa never got to knew her mother and father but Shadow did say that they loved her with their hearts Lyrraa was in the Chao Garden smiling at a little Chao beside her every time she came here there was one Chao that were always with her it was a Black and Red Chao looked kind of like Shadow "Lyrraa I thought I'd find you here" a voice said from behind_

_Lyrraa looked to see Shadow and smiled "Hay Shadow how are you?" she asked_

_Shadow sat beside her "I'm all right just came from a GUN mission" he replied_

"_They have been putting you in a lot of them lately" Lyrraa said_

"_Ya" Shadow replied_

"_What is going on?" Lyrraa asked_

_Shadow looked at her "You know I'm not support to say anything" he replied_

_Lyrraa looked away "Ya I know" she sighed_

_Shadow put a hand on her shoulder "Is something on your mind Lyrraa?" he asked_

_Lyrraa looked at him "I think I know what started the fire" she replied_

_Shadow's eyes widened "Who?" he asked_

_Lyrraa looked into his eyes "Not who, what" she replied_

_Shadow looked at her confused then she held out her hand in a fist then opened it a little flame came out Shadow was shocked and looked at her "You think?" he asked_

"_I think I may have started it by accented" Lyrraa replied lowering it_

_Shadow hugged her "I'm sure it was" he replied_

_Lyrraa hugged him back then looked at him "Let's head home it's getting late" Shadow said_

_Lyrraa nodded getting up and they both walked away unaware that a pair of acid Green eyes watching them "So he has a 'friend'?" he asked himself_

"_Lyrraa what are you doing for your 18__th__ birthday?" Shadow asked_

"_I don't know Shadow" Lyrraa replied_

_Shadow smiled "We'll find something to do" he replied_

_The mysterious figure moves a little closer to the two of them and he stepped twig "Crap" he thought_

_Shadow's ear twitched and looked at the direction the sound came from and glared "What is it Shadow?" Lyrraa asked_

"_Lyrraa run home and don't look back" Shadow said_

"_But-" Lyrraa said_

"_NOW" Shadow shouted_

_Lyrraa did what he said and ran for it Shadow slowly moved to the direction and purple mist was seen then gone "Mephiles" Shadow growled_

_The Crystallised beast glared at Shadow "Long time no see Hedgehog" he growled back_

_About 5 months ago Mephiles the Dark had returned to Mobius to have his revenge on Sonic and his friends but mostly on Shadow the demon hated him for what he had put him through Shadow knew that Mephiles wanted revenge on him "Why are you here demon?" he asked_

_Mephiles continued to glare at him "You know why Shadow…. I want revenge!" he said_

"_Is that all?" Shadow asked "If it is then fight me"_

_Mephiles laughed "What are you laughing for?" Shadow asked_

"_Fighting you wasn't what I had in mind" Mephiles replied looking towards where the Female Hedgehog ran_

_Shadow looked where the demon was then his eyes widened he looked at him again "You leave her alone!" he growled_

_Mephiles looked at him again with a grin "So you do care for her" he asked_

"_That's none of your business!" Shadow growled again_

"_We shall see Shadow the Hedgehog" Mephiles said before he disappeared_

_Shadow let out a growl before he ran home he knew that the Demon couldn't follow him at his top speed he got home and Lyrraa moved up to him and hugged him "I thought you were hurt" she said_

"_I'm ok" Shadow replied_

_Lyrraa pulled away and looked at him she knew that tone he was using "What's wrong?" she asked_

"_I'm going to have to take you to GUN" Shadow said_

_Lyrraa's eyes widened "What?" she asked_

_Shadow looked at her "You'll need to pack your stuff tonight" he said moving to the kitchen_

_Lyrraa followed him "You don't send me to GUN unless I'm in danger" she said_

"_Please can you just do what I asked?" Shadow asked_

"_Not until you tell me what is going on" Lyrraa stated_

_Shadow looked down and sighed "You remember what I told you about a Hedgehog that looked like me?" he asked_

"_Yes the demon Mephiles" Lyrraa replied_

_Shadow looked into her eyes "He is the reason for all the missions from GUN" he replied_

_Lyrraa's eyes widened "What?" she asked "But you and Sonic defeated him"_

"_He came back about 5 months ago" Shadow replied "He wants revenge on me and the others"_

"_When you told me to run was that him?" Lyrraa asked_

_Shadow nodded "Did you fight him?" Lyrraa asked_

"_He didn't want to fight" Shadow said_

"_Then what was he doing here?" Lyrraa asked_

_Shadow looked into her eyes "It looks like he is going to come after you to get to me" he replied_

_Lyrraa was in shock "I'll get my stuff ready" she replied_

_Shadow nodded and let her go she went upstairs to pack her stuff and leave for GUN right away_


	2. GUN HQ

_The Bride of Mephiles_

_GUN HQ_

_Lyrraa was in her room packing her belongs to leave tonight with her friend Shadow one by one she put her clothes, shoes, makeup and stuff the keep her quills nice she had completely packed her stuff and took the bag down stairs then looked for Shadow "Shadow?" she asked_

_She got no answer she moved to the kitchen where they talked "Shadow" she asked again_

_Again no answer she was starting to get worried "Shadow, where are you?" she said_

"_Lyrraa?" a voice asked_

_Lyrraa jumped and turned to see Shadow and she sighed in relief "Shadow please don't do that" she said_

"_Are you ok?" Shadow asked_

"_It's just I called you 3 times and you didn't answer me" Lyrraa replied_

_Shadow looked at her funny "I only heared you the once just now" he said_

_Lyrraa looked into his eyes "I did say your name 3 times" she replied_

_Shadow put his stuff down and hugged Lyrraa "I believe you" he whispered_

_Lyrraa hugged him back then hey both walked out of the house and Shadow looked at Lyrraa "You ready?" he asked_

_Lyrraa nodded and Shadow picked her up and sped to GUN he and arrived and set Lyrraa down she had been here a lot of times like when Dr. Eggman tried kidnapping her to make Shadow work with him to defeat Sonic she had gotten used to being here "Hi-a" a female voice said_

_Lyrraa and Shadow turned to see Rouge the Bat "Hi Rouge" Lyrraa said_

"_Long time no see" Rouge replied_

_Lyrraa smiled "What brings you here this time?" Rouge asked_

_Lyrraa looked at Shadow and he looked at Rouge "We're here because of the Demon" he replied_

_Rouge's eyes widened "You're kidding you found him?" she asked_

_Shadow nodded "You need to tell the commander and you" she said looking at Lyrraa "Follow me"_

_Lyrraa nodded and followed Rouge and Shadow went to find the commander he got there and knocked on the door "Yes" the Commander's voice asked_

"_It's me Shadow" Shadow said_

"_Agent Shadow, come in" the Commander said_

_Shadow entered the room and looked at him "What is it?" the commander asked_

_Shadow sighed "We Search almost every place for that demon right?" he asked_

"_Yes" the Commander said_

"_My friend Lyrraa and I were in the Chao Garden today and he was spying on us" Shadow replied_

_The Commander's eyes widened "He's in the Ruins?" he asked_

"_I believe he still will be after telling me that he intends to kidnap Lyrraa to get to me" Shadow replied_

_The commander looked into his eyes "Is Lyrraa here now?" he asked_

_Shadow nodded then the commander got up "Ok Let's go to her and then go find this freak" he said_

_Shadow nodded and went with the commander to find Lyrraa and Rouge Meanwhile Lyrraa and Rouge were in there room helping Lyrraa unpack her stuff then a knocking was heared they both turned to see Shadow and the Commander "Hello Ladies" the commander said_

"_Commander" Both Lyrraa and Rouge said_

_The commander looks at Lyrraa "Welcome back to GUN Miss Lyrraa" he said_

_Lyrraa smiled "Thank you" she replied_

_Then he looked at Rouge "Rouge your job is you remain with Lyrraa till we find the demon" he said_

"_Yes sir" Rouge replied_

_Then the commander left and Shadow went to Lyrraa "Stay out of trouble ok?" he asked_

_Lyrraa smiled and shook her head "I will like I always do" she replied_

_Shadow hugged her "I know you well" he whispered_

_Then they pulled away and Shadow walked out "I think you love him" Rouge said_

_Lyrraa glared at her "I do but not like what you're thinking" she replied_

_Rouge laughed "You are funny Lyrraa" she laughed_

_Lyrraa shook her head "Shadow and I are just friends nothing more" she replied_

"_Right" Rouge said_

_Lyrraa looked at her "I see him as a brother not a lover" she replied_

"_Ok whatever you say but it looks like you love him" Rouge said_

_Then Lyrraa turned and finished unpacking her stuff she laid on the bed then fell asleep_


	3. The Demon and the Hedgehog

_The Bride of Mephiles_

_The Demon and the Hedgehog_

_Shadow the Hedgehog, the Commander of GUN and GUN Agents were in the Mystic Ruins Looking for Mephiles the Dark they looked for a long time then Shadow led them to where he found him "This was there I encountered him" Shadow said_

_Then suddenly they were all surrounded by Shadowy figures and Shadow growled "It's a trap!" he growled_

"_You've got that right Hedgehog" a voice shouted_

_Shadow was the first to look up to see the demon in a tree looking at them "You all walked right into a trap" Mephiles said then shook his head_

_Mephiles then jumped down and looked at the group "Even GUN? Ha how pathetic" he continued_

_Shadow growled "Shadow calm yourself" the commander said_

_Shadow looked at him then the commander looked at the demon "What are you doing in these Ruins?" he asked_

_Mephiles smirked "That for me to know and you to find out" he replied_

"_All we know is that you want revenge" the commander said_

"_That is correct" Mephiles replied_

"_But why do you need the female?" the commander asked_

"_Just get to closer to a Black Hedgehog then he thinks" Mephiles replied looked right at Shadow in the eye_

_Shadow let a growl "I'll kill you if you touch her!" he shouted_

_The demon smirked "It's already getting to you just by thinking about it" he said_

_Shadow wanted to charge at the Crystallised monster but the commander held him back "I know where you are hiding her" Mephiles said_

_Shadow stopped and looked at him "What?" he asked_

_Mephiles laughed "You think I'm stupid?" he asked "I know that you take her the GUN HQ to 'protect' her" _

_Shadow's eyes widened in shock he and the commander looked at each other "Go I'll handle it here" the commander said_

_Shadow nodded and ran to HQ meanwhile Lyrraa and Rouge were in their room then suddenly they heared a loud sound "What was that?" Lyrraa asked_

"_I don't know" Rouge replied_

_Rouge got up from her set and went to the door but it was slammed open and Rouge was thrown across the room knock her out Lyrraa jumped when a Shadowy figure came through the door and looked at her "Must capture female purple hedgehog" it said_

_It launched itself at her but Lyrraa jumped away and ran out the door she ran and ran to get away from it the shadowy figure had followed her and it kept repeating that line that it said a lit while ago Lyrraa didn't stop but then was at a dead end she turned around in fright as the figure came closer to her Lyrraa looked away and closed her eyes "GET AWAY FROM HER!" a voice shouted_

_Lyrraa opened her eyes she knew that voice she looked to see Shadow in between her and the figure "Shadow" she said_

_Shadow looked at her as he held the figure back "You ok?" he asked_

_Lyrraa nodded "Yes" she replied_

_Shadow looked at the figure "GRA!" he growled as he pushed the figure away _

_The Shadowy figure landed on the ground and melted into the ground Shadow then grabbed Lyrraa and hugged her "I'm sorry" he whispered_

"_How did you know I was in danger?" Lyrraa asked_

"_The Demon said it" Shadow replied_

_Lyrraa held onto him and then heared the main doors open and the commander came in "Commander" Shadow said_

"_Shadow" the Commander replied_

_Then two Agents came with a prisoner now in his hedgehog form he looked at the two "Well, well, well you must be Lyrraa" he said_

_Lyrraa tighten her grip on Shadow when she saw the demon himself "Move it" one of the Agents said_

_Mephiles glared at him then looked at Lyrraa again "What a beautiful creature" he thought then walked on "You can't keep me here forever Hedgehog I'll be back"_

_Lyrraa buried her face in Shadow chest fur and Shadow held her trying to calm her down and looked at the commander "He is right you know" he said_

_The commander nodded "Yes but we'll keep him here for as long as we can" he said_

_Shadow nodded "I'll take away from here then" he replied_

_The commander nodded then left and Shadow looked at Lyrraa "Where is Rouge?" he asked_

"_Still in the room when the figure slammed the door open it knocked her out" Lyrraa replied_

"_Ok let's get there" Shadow said_

_Lyrraa nodded and they both walked to find Rouge_


	4. Demon's Escape

_The Bride of Mephiles_

_Demon Escape_

_Mephiles the Dark had been captured by GUN they had thrown him into a Special prison he glared at the guards as they closed the door he got up and went to the door the whole thing was made for him he could not escape this thing easily "How pathetic" he thought_

_No one knew that Mephiles had alleys he usually was on his own no one ever thought that he had help Mephiles waited and waited then he heared something "Can it you idiot!" one said_

"_You can it!" another said_

_Mephiles grinned he knew those voices then he heared the door opening and looked at the two Hedgehogs then came "Long time no see" he said getting up_

"_Your plan is working Mephiles Shadow is heading out with his friend as we speak" one of them said_

"_Good work, now let's go and capture a female Hedgehog shall we?" Mephiles asked_

_They both nodded and the three on them left Meanwhile Shadow and Lyrraa were heading for Tails' Workshop "What are we going to do Shadow?" Lyrraa asked_

_Shadow looked at her "We're going to Tails' Workshop ok" he asked_

_Lyrraa smiled "Ok" she replied_

_They both walked for a bit then Shadow communicator went off "Yes?" he asked_

"_Agent Shadow get to where ever you're going fast Mephiles has escaped already" the other agent said_

_Shadow's eyes widened "What how?" he asked_

"_We don't know" the other said_

"_Ok Thanks for telling me" Shadow said then picked up Lyrraa "Hold on"_

"_Ok" Lyrraa said_

_Then Shadow ran to Tails' Workshop the evade the Demon they arrived and ran into Sonic the Hedgehog "Eeep Chaos Shadow" Sonic said_

"_Well don't get in my way faker" Shadow replied_

_Sonic looked at him "What are you two doing here?" he asked_

"_Trying to hide from a demon" Lyrraa said_

_Sonic looked at her funny "Well I'm here to hide from two freaks" Sonic replied_

"_Who" Shadow asked_

"_Didn't you hear *looks around* Fleetway and Scourge are on the loose" Sonic replied_

_Lyrraa's and Shadow's eyes widened "Great first Mephiles now them?" Shadow said_

"_Wait, Mephiles?" Sonic asked "I thought he was dead"_

"_No he came back 5 months ago I was looking all over the place for him and ended up finding him here in the ruins" Shadow replied_

_Sonic's eyes widened "What?" he asked_

"_Let's get inside" Shadow said_

_Sonic nodded and they walked in Shadow set Lyrraa down "You ok?" he asked_

_Lyrraa nodded and Sonic got water for her and handed it to her "Thanks Sonic" Lyrraa said_

"_You're welcome" Sonic replied_

_Lyrraa smiled then looked at Shadow "What are we going to do now?" she asked_

_Shadow looked down "I don't know" he replied_

_Sonic looked at Shadow and Lyrraa confused "What are you talking about?" he asked_

_Shadow looked at him "I tried to get away when Mephiles was imprisoned but he escaped sooner than I thought" he replied_

"_I see" Sonic replied_

_Lyrraa looked down then Amy Rose entered the room "Lyrraa?" she asked_

_Lyrraa looked up to see her "Amy" she replied in a low tone_

_Shadow looked at her then at Lyrraa "Why don't you and Amy go out for a bit?" he asked_

_Lyrraa looked at him "Really?" she asked_

"_Ya let's go Lyrraa it'll be fun" Amy replied_

_Lyrraa looked at her and smiled "Ok I'll go" she said_

_Then she got up then her and Amy left_


	5. The Demon's Plan

_The Bride of Mephiles_

_The Demon's Plan_

_Mephiles the Dark was out looking for the Female Purple Hedgehog Lyrraa joining him was Fleetway and Scourge who had helped Mephiles escape all three of them were in the forest trying to find a way to get Lyrraa away from Shadow "Well that plan with the Shadowy figure worked on getting them out of GUN HQ" Fleetway said_

"_Yes it did quite well to" Mephiles replied_

"_But Stripes is still with her" Scourge replied_

"_Yes that's is going to be tricky to get her away from him" Mephiles replied_

"_Why is that girl with him all the time?" Scourge asked "Does she love him?"_

"_No" Mephiles replied_

"_What?" Fleetway asked_

"_I looked for info on her, she is the last member of her family her house was burned down and that Hedgehog got her out of there her mother and father were killed in the fire" Mephiles replied_

"_That was her family?" Scourge asked_

_Mephiles and Fleetway looked at him "You know that story?" Fleetway asked_

_Scourge nodded "Yes it's the one house fire that they never found out who did it" he replied_

_Mephiles looked away in thought then he's eyes widened "What if someone in her house started the fire?" he asked_

_Scourge and Fleetway looked at him "Sorry?" they asked_

"_I was spying on Shadow 3 days ago and he was with her then and she opened her hand and a flame popped out of nowhere" Mephiles replied_

_Fleetway and Scourge's eyes widened "She can control Fire?" they asked again_

"_Looks like it" Mephiles replied_

"_If she can do that what else can she do?" Fleetway asked_

"_I only know of that power I don't know what else she can do" Mephiles replied_

_All three of them looked at each other than heared something "I had a lot of fun Amy" a female voice said_

_Fleetway looked to where the voice came from "What was that?" he asked_

"_You're welcome Lyrraa" Amy's voice said_

_Mephiles' eyes widened "Lyrraa's heading towards us" he said_

_Then Mephiles, Scourge and Fleetway hid themselves in the trees and Lyrraa and Amy walked and stopped in front of them "Lyrraa what's wrong?" Amy asked_

_Lyrraa looked up with tears in her eyes "I'm scared Amy" she replied_

"_That Purple Hedgehog is her?" Fleetway asked_

"_Yes that's Lyrraa" Mephiles replied_

"_She is beautiful" Scourge said_

_Fleetway smacked Scourge upside the head "Ow" Scourge said _

"_Shut it!" Mephiles growled at him_

"_Why are you scared Lyrraa?" Amy asked_

_Lyrraa looked down "After Shadow told me that I might be hunted by the Demon I became frightened" she replied_

"_Lyrraa Shadow is your best friend he'll do what he can to protect you" Amy replied_

_Lyrraa looked away "Ya Shadow is like a brother to me" she replied_

"_Well I didn't expect that" Scourge said_

"_She isn't he's lover?" Fleetway asked_

"_I didn't think she was" Mephiles replied_

"_Well let's head back Lyrraa we don't want to get Shadow worried about you" Amy replied_

"_No!" Mephiles growled_

_Lyrraa and Amy started to walk away but a purple mist barrier blocked there path "You're not going anywhere but with me" Mephiles said as he stepped out of the trees_

_Lyrraa's eyes widened and turned around "Y-you" she shuddered_

_Mephiles let out a laugh then Fleetway and Scourge came out of the trees as well Amy's eyes widened "No" she said_

"_Hello Amy Long time no see" Scourge said smirking at her_

_Fleetway looked at him and shook his head "You idiot" he said_

_Scourge glared at him "Shut up!" he growled_

"_Stop it you too" Mephiles shouted_

"_What do you want?" Lyrraa asked in a scared tone_

"_I just want to get at that Hedgehog friend of yours" Mephiles replied looking at her_

"_Why me" Lyrraa asked_

"_You seem to be Shadow's only friend" Mephiles replied_

"_She is not going anywhere with you Demon" Amy replied moving in front of Lyrraa_

_Mephiles, Fleetway and Scourge laughed "Ya? How" Mephiles asked_

"_Amy close your eyes" Lyrraa whispered in her ear_

_Amy looked at her "Are you crazy?" she asked_

"_Just do it" Lyrraa replied_

_Amy sighed but closed her eyes then Lyrraa looked at the three of them "Amy is right I am not going anywhere with you" she shouted then closed her eyes _

"_Fleetway snatch her" Mephiles said _

_Fleetway nodded and started to move to her but then Lyrraa's eyes snapped open and were glowing a deep Amber color she lifted a hand and the sun's razes started to get brighter and brighter the three razed their arms over their eyes from the bright light then Lyrraa grabbed Amy's arm and ran to Tails' Workshop once they were gone the bright light went back to normal and Mephiles lowered his arms to see them gone and let out a growl "Well there's a power I've never see before" Fleetway said_

"_I'll get her one of these days" Mephiles growled_

_Then they all disappeared meanwhile Lyrraa and Amy were running back to Tails' Workshop and Amy looked at Lyrraa "How did we get away?" she asked_

"_I blinded them" Lyrraa replied_

_Amy's eyes widened "You what?" she asked_

"_I can control the Sun's rays Amy I made it brighter than normal" Lyrraa replied_

"_You can control that?" Amy asked again_

_Lyrraa nodded then they both arrived Shadow, Sonic and Tails looked at them "What was that about running in here?" Sonic asked_

_Lyrraa looked at Sonic "Running for our lives" she replied panting_

"_From that" Tails asked_

"_Fleetway, Scourge and Mephiles" Amy replied_

_Shadow's and Sonic's eyes widened "Wait what?" they both asked_

"_Shadow Scourge and Fleetway are working with Mephiles" Lyrraa replied holding onto him_

"_Lyrraa calm down its ok your safe now" Shadow said_

_Lyrraa looked at him and smiled "How do you escape?" Sonic asked_

"_Lyrraa blinded them" Amy replied_

_Sonic looked at Lyrraa "What?" he asked_

"_I can control the Sun's rays" Lyrraa replied_

_Sonic's eyes widened "That's different" he replied_

"_I've been aware of that for a long time now" Lyrraa replied_

"_Ya but are remember what you showed me?" Shadow asked_

_Lyrraa nodded and looked at Sonic again "I can do something else too" she said_

"_Like what?" Sonic asked_

_Lyrraa moved to Sonic and she held out her hand "Ok now I go" she thought_

_She opened her hand and a flame appeared in her hand Sonic, Amy and Tails were shocked at this "Fire?" they asked_

"_Yes I can also create fire and manipulate it" Lyrraa replied then closed her hand_

"_I never knew you could do that" Amy said_

"_I found it out 3 days ago" Lyrraa replied_

"_Now Blaze as a challenger" Sonic Joked_

_Everyone started to laugh "Who has a challenger?" a female voice asked_

_They all looked to see Silver and Blaze enter the room "Blaze, Silver" Lyrraa said_

"_Hello Lyrraa, long time no see" Silver replied_

"_Ya it has" Lyrraa replied_

"_Will anyone answer my Question?" Blaze asked_

"_Blaze Lyrraa can Control fire like you can" Tails replied_

_Blaze looked at Tails then at Lyrraa "Is that true?" she asked_

_Lyrraa nodded "But I'm not as good as you" she replied_

"_I'd like to see you do it" Blaze said_

_Lyrraa smiled night came Shadow and Lyrraa got settled in the Workshop and fell asleep_


	6. Lyrraa's Feline Friend

_The Bride of Mephiles_

_Lyrraa's Feline Friend_

_The next morning Lyrraa was still in bed her room door opened and Shadow entered the room to get her up for breakfast this was the normal morning routine for them Shadow opened the curtains so that the Sun light would shine on her she growled "Just a few more minutes" she said_

"_Lyrraa its 8:30 you need to get up" Shadow replied_

_Lyrraa sighed "Ok" she said siting up_

"_I'll be back ok" Shadow said_

_Lyrraa nodded and Shadow left the room Lyrraa yawned and stretched she wasn't really a morning person but if Shadow doesn't wake her in the morning she would sleep till 1 in the afternoon she got out of bed and headed for the closet she grabbed her cloths then went to the bathroom she brushed her teeth and got dressed then she left the room just as Shadow came back "Nice timing" he said_

"_Like always" Lyrraa replied_

"_Come on" Shadow replied_

_They both walked down stairs the see Tails making breakfast and he looked at them "Morning Lyrraa" he said_

"_Morning" Lyrraa replied_

_She sat down and looked around "Sonic not up yet?" she asked_

"_No but I'm about to get him up" Tails replied_

_Lyrraa smiled "Here you go" Tails said placing their breakfast in front of them _

"_Thank you" Lyrraa said_

"_No Problem now I need to wake a Hedgehog" Tails said_

_Lyrraa and Shadow giggled as tails went to wake up Sonic "Something's never change" Lyrraa said_

"_You got that right" Shadow replied_

_3 minutes later Tails and Sonic came down and sonic sat beside Lyrraa "Morning sleepy head" she said_

_Sonic looked at her "Whatever" he said_

_Lyrraa and Shadow laughed at him Tails set his and Sonic's food down and they both started to eat "So what is happing today?" Tails asked_

_Lyrraa stopped "Blaze and I are hanging today" she replied_

_Shadow smiled "You have fun then" he replied_

_Lyrraa looked at him and smiled "I well" she replied_

"_Sonic?" Tails asked_

"_What?" Sonic asked_

"_Are you doing anything today?" Tails asked again_

"_Not really" Sonic replied_

"_Typical" Shadow replied_

_Sonic glared at him "Like you have anything to do" he replied_

"_I do have something to do" Shadow replied_

"_Like what?" Sonic asked_

"_Teasing you" Shadow replied grinning_

_Lyrraa and Tails started to laugh "That's not funny" Sonic growled_

"_Your reaction is" Lyrraa laughed_

_Shadow started to laugh too then the door rang "I'll get it" Tails said_

"_I hate that!" Sonic growled_

"_But it's fun" Shadow replied_

_Sonic glared "Maybe for you" he said_

_Tails came back to the kitchen "Lyrraa Blaze is here" he said_

"_Thanks" Lyrraa replied getting up_

"_Have fun" Shadow said_

"_I well" Lyrraa said_

_She went to move but then Shadow grabbed her arm "And Lyrraa" he said_

"_Yes" Lyrraa asked_

"_Be careful" Shadow continued_

_Lyrraa smiled "I well" she replied then walked off_

"_Why did you say that?" Sonic asked_

"_Because of Mephiles you dummy" Shadow replied_

"_Why is he after her?" Sonic asked_

_Shadow sighed "Just to get to me" he replied_

_Sonic's eyes widened meanwhile Lyrraa and Blaze were heading to Blaze's place "Are you ok?" Blaze asked_

_Lyrraa looked at her "Oh ya I'm fine" she replied_

_Blaze looked at her with worry "Are you sure?" she asked again_

"_Yes Blaze" Lyrraa replied_

"_Ok" Blaze said_

_They walked for a while then came to Blaze's house "Here we are" Blaze said_

_They walked in and were greeted by Silver "Hello Ladies" he said_

"_Ya Silver" Lyrraa replied_

"_Ya Love" Blaze replied_

_Silver smiled "Well I better leave you two alone for the day" Silver said then left_

"_See you later" Blaze called out_

"_You too" Silver said walking out the door_

_Then Blaze went and locked the door Lyrraa looked at her funny "You locked it?" she asked_

"_Yes I have been lately after hearing Mephiles has returned" Blaze replied_

_Lyrraa shivered in fear to the name "You cold?" Blaze asked_

"_No" Lyrraa replied in a low tone_

"_Are you sure you're ok Lyrraa?" Blaze asked_

_Lyrraa sighed "Ok I'm not" she replied_

"_What's wrong?" Blaze asked_

_Lyrraa started to cry and Blaze hugged her "Shh its ok" Blaze said_

"_He's after me?" Lyrraa replied in a sad tone_

"_Who" Blaze asked_

"_Mephiles" Lyrraa replied_

_Blaze's eyes widened "What why?" she asked_

_Lyrraa whipped her tears away "Shadow told me that the Demon's plan for revenge on him was kidnapping me and I encountered him yesterday" she replied_

"_You poor thing I'll get you some water" Blaze said_

"_That would be nice" Lyrraa asked_

_Blaze pulled away and walked to the kitchen Lyrraa sat down and looked around then Blaze came in a handed her the water "Thank you" Lyrraa said as she took it_

_Blaze sat beside her "Why do you lock your doors now?" Lyrraa asked_

_Blaze sighed "Not just the Doors the windows as well" she replied_

"_Why?" Lyrraa asked then took a sip_

"_You know that I was there when Shadow, Sonic and Silver defeated Solaris?" Blaze asked_

"_Yes I do" Lyrraa replied_

"_Before Mephiles fused with Iblis I tried to stop him but failed he believe me dead but Silver found me in time Mephiles doesn't know I'm alive" Blaze replied_

_Lyrraa looked at her shocked "Wow" she replied_

"_He's going to get a surprise when he sees me" Blaze said_

_Lyrraa smiled "so what are we going to do?" she asked_

"_I was thinking you and I see our Fire powers" Blaze replied_

"_Are you sure?" Lyrraa asked_

"_Yes" Blaze said_

"_Where would we do that?" Lyrraa asked again_

"_Silver had made a Fireproof room for that kind of thing" Blaze replied_

"_OK" Lyrraa said as she finished her water and stood up_

_Blaze got up as well "Follow me" she said_

_Blaze and Lyrraa walked to the room Blaze opened the door and they both entered the room looked like Blaze has used it a lot the walls and floor were almost black Lyrraa looked at her "I guess it's well used?" she asked_

_Blaze nodded "So Tails told me that you can create fire?" she asked_

"_Yes but that's not how I found out I have this power" Lyrraa replied_

"_Ok, how did you?" Blaze asked_

"_Can I have something that's on fire already?" Lyrraa asked_

_Blaze nodded and a Blazer came up Lyrraa looked at it "Ok" she thought_

_Lyrraa closed her eyes and Blaze looked at her "What is she doing?" she thought_

_Then Lyrraa opened her eye now there were an Orangey-Red color and made the fire blast everywhere Blaze dodged it and Looked at her "Wow Lyrraa" she said_

_Lyrraa looked at her, her eyes still the Orangey-Red color then lifted her hand and an fireball appeared Blaze was surprised at this "This looks like her eyes lets you know what power she's using" she thought_

_Then Blaze summoned 5 dummies Lyrraa looked at then closed her eyes again and lifted the other hand now 1 became 5 fireballs she snapped her eyes open a throw them at the dummies 1 fireball to each dummy and destroyed them Blaze was impressed "Nicely done" she said_

_Lyrraa's eyes went back to normal and looked at her "Well?" she asked_

"_You've just done something that took me weeks to do" Blaze replied_

_Lyrraa's eyes widened "Really?" she asked_

_Blaze nodded and Lyrraa looked away "You sure that you've never used it before?" Blaze asked_

"_I don't know really but….." Lyrraa replied_

"_But what" Blaze asked_

"_Did you hear about a house that was burned down 17 years ago?" Lyrraa asked_

"_A little remember you were bore before me" Blaze replied_

_Lyrraa looked at her "That was my house" she replied_

_Blaze's eyes widened "What?" she asked_

"_That's I see Shadow as a brother he saved me that day and I think I started the fire" Lyrraa replied_

"_And your mom and dad" Blaze asked_

_Lyrraa shook her head "They died in the fire" she replied_

_Blaze hugged her "I'm sorry Lyrraa" she replied_

_Lyrraa hugged her they pulled away 3 minutes later then left the room_


	7. Mephiles' New Plan

_The Bride of Mephiles_

_Mephiles' New Plan_

_Mephiles the Dark was in his hide out thinking of a way to get Shadow's friend but also every time he thought about her he had a weird feeling inside him but he couldn't think right "I'll find her and take and really piss of that Hedgehog" he thought_

_Then Fleetway came into the room "Mephiles" he said_

_Mephiles turned his head to him "What?" he asked_

"_I got some more info on Lyrraa the Hedgehog" Fleetway replied_

_Mephiles' ears pricked "What did you find?" he asked_

"_Nothing to help get her away from the Hedgehog but her birthday is in 5 days" Fleetway replied_

_Mephiles lifted an eye ridge "Ok?" he asked again_

"_Most of the time she will probably alone" Fleetway said_

_Mephiles looked away for a minute then back at Fleetway "I like you're thinking Fleetway" he replied_

_Fleetway nodded then left and Mephiles looked away in thought "If what Fleetway said is true we'll snatch her then" he thought with a grin_

_Then Fleetway came back this time with Scourge and Mephiles looked at them "I know what we are going to do" he said_

_Fleetway grinned with Mephiles and Scourge looked at them funny "What are we going to do?" he asked_

_Mephiles looked at him "In 5 days is the female Hedgehog's birthday if what Fleetway told me is right well kidnap her there" he said_

"_I see" Scourge replied_

"_And how are well going to do it?" Fleetway asked_

"_Simple we disguise ourselves to look like normal Hedgehogs" Mephiles replied then looked at Scourge "That means no Glass and Jacket that night"_

"_Dang it" Scourge growled_

"_I like it" Fleetway said_

"_Alright now we'll need to find some Hedgehog's to be disguised as" Mephiles said_

"_Ya" Scourge replied_

_They all thought for a minute then looked at each other they now know they disguises now they just have to wait_


	8. Lyrraa's Birthday Present

_The Bride of Mephiles_

_Lyrraa's Birthday Present_

_5 days passed and there was no sign of Mephiles, Fleetway or Scourge Lyrraa was exited it is her 18__th__ birthday but at the same time was scared her thoughts were interrupted by her room door opening and Shadow walked in "Happy Birthday Lyrraa" he said_

_Lyrraa smiled at him as he sat beside her then hand her his gift to her she grabbed it and opened it her eyes widened it was a sun shaped locket and she looked at him "Thank you Shadow" she said_

"_I thought you'd like it" Shadow replied _

_Lyrraa hugged him "Like it? I love it" she said_

_Shadow smiled and hugged her back then Sonic and Tails entered the room "Hey Lyrraa and Shadow" Tails said_

_Shadow and Lyrraa pulled away and looked at them "Hey" Lyrraa said _

_Then Tails walked to them with something in his hands "This is from Sonic and I Happy Birthday" he said_

_Lyrraa smiled and grabbed it she opened it Sonic just watched her open the gift he didn't want to but he loved Lyrraa he was scared to tell her he didn't know how she would react to it he smiled when she pulled the gift out of box "I'll tell her today that I love her" Sonic said to himself_

_Lyrraa smiled and Tails then at sonic "I love it" she said_

_That made Sonic's smile even bigger and Tails looked at him Tails was the only one that knew Sonic loves Lyrraa not even Amy speaking of her Sonic felt her arm around him and let out a sigh "Really Amy?" he asked_

"_What?" Amy asked looking at him_

_Lyrraa looked at them and sighed she felt sad every time Amy did that to Sonic Lyrraa loved him but never told him Shadow looked at her then at Sonic and Amy "Amy really on Lyrraa's birthday?" he asked_

_Amy looked at him "She would mind *looks at her* don't you" she said_

_Lyrraa didn't answer her she just looked in sadness that caught Sonic's __attention and his heart fell and pushed Amy off him "Please Don't Amy" he asked_

_Amy looked at him shocked "Ok" she said_

_Sonic looked at Lyrraa again who was still looking away he moved closer to her "Lyrraa" he whispered_

_Lyrraa look towards him and smiled "Sonic" he whispered back_

_He kneeled to her then Tails looked at Shadow and Amy "Let's go" he said_

"_Yes" Shadow said_

"_But-"_

"_But nothing Amy Sonic and Lyrraa need to be alone for a bit" Tails replied_

_Amy sighed and left with Shadow and Tails, Shadow closed the door and looked at Tails "Why did you want them to be alone?" he asked_

_Tails looks around "Sonic is in love with Lyrraa" he whispered_

_Shadow's eyes widened "Really?" he asked_

"_Yes I think his going to tell her today" Tails replied_

_Shadow looked at the door "Lyrraa feels the same way" he said_

_Tails looked at him "Lyrraa loves Sonic?" he asked_

_Shadow looked at him "Yes she told me the other day and I say if he feels the same way about her I'm alright with them together" he replied_

"_Well let's just hope they tell each other" Tails said _

_Shadow nodded the he and Tails went to the living room meanwhile Lyrraa and Sonic were in her room "Lyrraa you ok?" he asked her_

_Lyrraa looked into his emerald eyes "Not really" she replied in a low tone_

_Sonic held her hand "What's wrong tell me" he asked again_

_Lyrraa looked down "Your always with Amy" she replied_

_Sonic looked at her "What doses Amy have to do with-" He said_

_He was interrupted by Lyrraa holding his hand "Why are with her?" she asked_

"_She's friend Lyrraa just a friend" Sonic replied_

_That got Lyrraa's hopes up "Lyrraa that gift wasn't from me" Sonic said_

_Lyrraa's eyes widened "What?" she asked_

"_I told Tails to say that because of Amy being here" Sonic replied_

"_Then what is your gift to me?" Lyrraa asked_

_Sonic smiled and leaned closer to her Lyrraa's eyes widened was she dreaming then his lips touched hers and Lyrraa closed her eyes and kissed him back after a few minutes they pulled away for air and sonic looked into her eyes "I love you Lyrraa" he said_

_Lyrraa smiled and hugged him "I love you too" she replied_

_Sonic hugged her back "That was the best Birthday gift I have ever got" Lyrraa whispered_

_Sonic smiled at that and pulled away he put a hand on her face "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked her_

_Lyrraa nodded happy and kissed him with tears of joy then they both left the room hand in hand they entered the living room to see Shadow and Tails on the couch and Amy was not there "Hello you too" Shadow said_

_Lyrraa smiled "So are you two-?" Tails asked_

"_Its official Lyrraa and I are Boyfriend and Girlfriend" Sonic replied looking at her_

_Lyrraa smiled at him and kissed him "Well I'm happy if you're happy" Shadow said_

"_Ya good thing Amy left" Tails said_

_Lyrraa and Sonic pulled away and looked at them "She not here?" they both asked_

"_Ya after you said to her 'please don't Amy' that got her upset and left" Shadow replied_

"_Well we'll see her tonight any way" Sonic said_

"_Right" Lyrraa replied_

_Shadow and Tails looked at each other than at them "Alright I need to get something for the house I'll be back" Shadow said_

"_Ok Shadow later" Tails said as Shadow left_

"_Lyrraa do you want to go somewhere" Sonic asked_

"_Sure" Lyrraa said_

"_Ok let's go" Sonic replied_

_Lyrraa smiled then they both walked out of the house "Where do you want to go?" Sonic asked_

"_How about the Chao Garden" Lyrraa asked_

"_Ok" Sonic said as he picked her up "Ready?" he asked_

"_As I'll ever be Love" Lyrraa replied_

_Sonic smiled and run to the garden they got there and started to walk into the garden but then "SONIC!" Amy's voices was heared_

"_Oh no" Sonic thought _

_Amy jumped onto him "I caught you Sonic" she said_

"_Amy, please get off me" Sonic replied_

_Amy looked at Sonic confused then she noticed Lyrraa "Hey Lyrraa" she said getting of Sonic_

"_Hey Amy what are you doing here" Lyrraa asked_

"_I was heading back to Tails' Workshop but found you too here" Amy said looking at Sonic lovingly_

_Sonic sighed and looked at Lyrraa "We should tell her" he said_

_Lyrraa nodded "Well me what?" Amy asked letting go of Sonic_

_Sonic looked at her "Amy I'm in Love with Lyrraa and she's in love with me" he replied putting an arm around Lyrraa_

_Amy looked at them in shock "What but no" she said_

"_Amy it's true we're now in a relationship" Lyrraa replied_

_Amy's eyes started to water "But I love you Sonic" she said_

"_I'm sorry Amy but we can still be friends" Sonic replied_

"_But no this can't be" Amy cried_

_Lyrraa walked to Amy and held her hand "It's ok Amy" she said_

_Amy pulled her hand "Don't" she replied then ran off_

"_Amy" Lyrraa called out_

"_Lyrraa its ok she'll come around" Sonic said_

_Lyrraa looked at him "I hope your right Sonic" she replied_

"_Come on" Sonic said_

_Lyrraa and Sonic entered the Garden but were unaware that a pair of eyes was watching them "Hmmmm I must tell Mephiles" the figure said_

_Then the figure disappeared to tell Mephiles the Dark what he saw_


	9. A Birthday Gone Wrong

_The Bride of Mephiles_

_A Birthday Gone Wrong_

_Mephiles was in his hide out for the past 5 days he was getting ready for tonight then Fleetway entered the room "Mephiles" he said_

_Mephiles turned to him "Fleetway what is it?" he asked_

"_I just saw Lyrraa with Sonic the Hedgehog" Fleetway replied_

_Mephiles looked at him "Ok?" he asked_

"_I heard their conversion it looks like Lyrraa and Sonic are in love with each other" Fleetway replied_

_Mephiles had to grin at this "Well now it seems I'll hit two birds with one stone" he said_

_Fleetway looked at him funny "What" he asked_

"_Fleetway if they are in love then I'll be getting to Sonic and Shadow at the same time" Mephiles replied_

_Fleetway then grinned "I see" he said_

"_And tonight she'll be here with us" Mephiles replied_

_The two of them laughed and __Scourge entered the room "What are you laughing about?" he asked_

_Mephiles looked at him "Scourge you do say that you want to get at Sonic right?" he asked_

"_Yes?" Scourge asked_

"_Well it turns out that Lyrraa the Hedgehog is in love with Sonic the Hedgehog" Mephiles replied_

_Scourge grinned "How this well be fun" he said_

_Meanwhile Lyrraa was in Sonic's house waiting for Sonic and Shadow to give her something "Ok you can open" Shadow said_

_Lyrraa opened her eyes and they went wide they both held a Red dress with Sky blue, black and white "Oh you guys" she said grabbing the dress "It's beautiful"_

"_We want you to wear it tonight" Sonic said_

_Lyrraa nodded and headed for the bathroom after 3 minutes Lyrraa came out with the necklace Shadow gave her and Sonic and Shadow whistled at her "Wow you look beautiful" they both said_

_Sonic walked to her and held her close "Your my little beauty" he said_

_Lyrraa smiled then kissed him Sonic kissed back and Shadow just looked away "We better get going here" Shadow said _

_Lyrraa and Sonic pulled away and nodded they left to Shadow's and Lyrraa's place they arrived they opened the door and everyone was there Tails, Silver, Blaze, Knuckles, even Amy and Lyrraa noticed her and moved to her "Amy" Lyrraa asked_

_Amy looked up "Hey" she said_

"_Look I'm sorry about earlier" Lyrraa said_

"_Don't be I overreacted I'm happy for you two" Amy said_

_Lyrraa smiled and hugged her "Thank you Amy" she said_

"_And besides it's your birthday I'm here for you" Amy said_

_Lyrraa pulled away then the door opened __reviling__ tree Hedgehogs "Ok let's do this" one of the whispered the others_

"_There she is" Another pointed at Lyrraa who was now with Sonic dancing_

"_Just looked at them blah" the third one said_

"_Just stick to the plan ok?" the first one said_

"_Got it" the other two said_

_Then birthday party went as planned then Sonic took Lyrraa to a room and the three Hedgehogs followed "Sonic where are you talking me?" Lyrraa asked_

"_Just come with me" Sonic said_

_Lyrraa and Sonic went into her room and she sat of her bed "What are we doing in here?" she asked_

"_You'll see" Sonic replied "Close your eyes"_

_Lyrraa closed her eyes and then she felt something touch her lips and in her hand "Ok you can open" Sonic whispered_

_She did and there was a gold tiara in her hands Lyrraa looked at him "Love it" she said_

"_Would you like to meet my family?" he asked_

_Lyrraa's eyes widened "Aleena?" she said_

_Sonic nodded "I want you to meet them, my love" he said_

_Lyrraa smiled "I'd love to" she replied_

"_Alright I'll be back in a minute love" Sonic said "I'll make arrangements to meet her"_

_Lyrraa was alone in the room see then she walked to the balcony "I love this view" she thought_

_Suddenly Lyrraa was grabbed from behind and her mouth was covered "Hello my dear" a voice whispered_

_Lyrraa's eyes widened it was Mephiles she tried break free but he had an Iron-Like hold on her "Fleetway, Scourge leave the note and let's go" Mephiles said_

_Fleetway left the note on the bed Mephiles took Lyrraa's Locket off her and handed it to Fleetway he put if and the tiara on the note and they all disappeared Sonic came back and didn't see Lyrraa "Lyrraa?" he asked_

_Then he noticed the Tiara and the locket on the bed with a note it read _

"_Shadow the Hedgehog and Sonic the Hedgehog if you are looking for Lyrraa the Hedgehog she's with me safe but if you ever want to see her again come and meet me in my hide out in Kingdom Valley and let's have a rematch Mephiles the Dark"_

_Sonic's eyes widened and called for Shadow everyone down stairs heared him and went to see what happened Shadow entered the room "Sonic what's wrong" he asked_

_Sonic looked at him with tears in his eyes "Its Lyrraa…. She's gone" he replied sitting on the bed holding the locket in hand along with the note_

_Shadow's eyes widened "What?" he asked_

_Sonic handed him the note he read it then ripped it up "I'll kill him if he hurts her" he growled_

_Amy and Blaze squished through the crowd and entered the room "What happened?" they both asked_

_Shadow looked at them "Mephiles has kidnapped Lyrraa" he growled_

_Everyone gasped "What do we do?" Amy asked_

"_I'm going after her" Sonic said_

"_I'm going with you" Silver said_

"_Me too" Blaze said "I don't care that he sees me we need to get Lyrraa back"_

"_I agree" Amy said_

"_Mephiles is going down" Sonic said_

"_Sonic he just wants you and me you know that" Shadow said_

"_Shadow we're all going so get over it" Silver said_

"_Alright" Shadow replied _

_Then they all headed for Kingdom Valley to rescue Lyrraa the Hedgehog_


	10. Beauty and the Demon

_Just a Warning this Chapter DOSE have a bit of Sexual themes in it for if you are NOT 18 and over DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!_

_The Bride of Mephiles_

_Beauty and the Demon_

_Lyrraa the Hedgehog was kidnapped by Mephiles the Dark and his team she was thrown into the dungeons and she cried "Sleep tight Lyrraa" Fleetway said then slammed the door and locked it_

_Lyrraa got up and got to the Door "You can't do this to me" she shouted_

"_Oh I believe I can" Mephiles said from behind_

_Lyrraa turned around looked at him in fright "WH-what do you want from me?" she asked_

_Mephiles shook his head and walked to her "I've told you already" he replied_

_Lyrraa looked away as he was up to her and touching her face tears running down her face "Please let me go" she cried_

_Mephiles moved to her ear "I don't think so" he whispered_

_Lyrraa's ears were pinned to her head she wished that he'd leave her alone but he did the opposite "So beautiful just makes me want to eat you up for dinner" Mephiles whispered_

_Lyrraa cowered in fear she knew what he meant by that she felt his hand go under her skirt touching her tail Lyrraa yelped "Please don't, leave me alone" she cried_

_Mephiles looked at her with his eyes half cast "Why?" he asked "I'm having fun"_

_He then started kissing her neck Lyrraa couldn't take this anymore she then kicked him off and moved away from him she looked at him in horror "So you want to play hard to get?" Mephiles asked "Two can play that game"_

_Mephiles bolted at her she didn't move fast enough he had her in his hold and pinned her the wall "You lose" he said_

_Lyrraa's eyes now shut and teeth clutched together trying in vain to get him off her "You're asking for it Lyrraa" Mephiles said_

"_No Please don't" she cried_

_He continued where he left off and started to lift her skirt up Lyrraa tried even harder but at this point he was winning then the door opens "Mephiles" Fleetway said_

_Mephiles stops and looks towards the door "What?" he asked in an angry tone?_

"_They're here" Fleetway replied_

"_Alright" Mephiles said then looked at Lyrraa "Your lucking that this didn't continue but know this *pulls her closer and move his face to her ear* you belong to me and when I'm finished with your precious Sonic I'm going to eat you up" he whispered_

_Lyrraa's body began to shack "No you leave him alone!" she growled_

_Mephiles let her go and she fell to the ground "Not going to happen" he said then left_

_Lyrraa could believe it she was almost raped by the Demon she struggled to get up but every time she did she fell "Why did this happen to me on my birthday?" she asked herself_

_Lyrraa crawled to the 'bed' in the cell and laid on it meanwhile Mephiles had meet up with Sonic and Shadow as they gave him nasty glares "Where is she?" Sonic growled_

_Mephiles grinned "She is safe and far for you" he replied_

_Shadow let out a growl "If you hurt her I swore Mephiles I'll kill you" he growled_

"_But First things first I want a rematch" Mephiles said "If you win I'll let Lyrraa go" _

"_And if we lose?" Sonic asked_

_Mephiles smirked "Then Lyrraa is mine….. Forever" he replied_

_Sonic looked at Shadow "Shadow what are we going to do we can't beat him" he whispered_

_Shadow looked at him "I know but we need to keep him busy for the others to find her" he replied in a whisper_

_Sonic nodded then looked at Mephiles "We accept" he said_

_Mephiles smirked at them "Prepare to die Hedgehogs" he shouted_

_Mephiles summoned his Shadowy Spirits at them Shadow and Sonic dodged their attacks and killed them one by one while Sonic and Shadow were fighting the Demon Silver, Blaze and Amy went looking for Lyrraa they finally got the dungeons and called her name Lyrraa heared them "I'm here" she said_

"_Lyrraa you ok?" Silver asked_

"_Ya for now" Lyrraa replied "Please get me out of here"_

_Blaze nodded and used her fire to destroy the lock and Lyrraa ran and hugged them "Ok let's get out of here" Amy asked_

_They all moved out of the dungeons and right by where Sonic and Shadow were fighting Mephiles the demon looked to the side and growled "I should of known" he growled and got his communicator "Fleetway, Scourge stop Lyrraa and the others"_

_Sonic's eyes widened they got her but now Fleetway and Scourge were going to get them "Go I'll handle it here" Shadow said_

_Sonic nodded and left to save his love and Mephiles looked at Shadow "Well just like that you and I fighting alone" he said_

"_Can it Mephiles and fight me" Shadow growled_

"_Gladly" Mephiles replied_

_Meanwhile Sonic was moving to get to the others and he did "Sonic?" Amy asked_

_Lyrraa pricked up and looked at him "Sonic!" she shouted_

_Lyrraa ran into his arm and hugged him "It's ok Lyrraa I'm here" he said_

"_Sonic I thought you and Shadow were fight the demon" Silver said_

"_I need to run with her now Mephiles had called for Fleetway and Scourge" Sonic replied_

"_Alright be careful" Blaze replied_

_Sonic nodded he picked up Lyrraa and bolted for it he ran and ran to get away from Scourge and Fleetway he knew a place that only he know about he ran into the forest and they came to a cabin Sonic entered the it and went to the bedroom he laid Lyrraa on the bed and sat beside her "I'm sorry Lyrraa I shouldn't of left you in that room alone" he said then looked away_

_Sonic blamed himself for Lyrraa's Kidnapping then he felt a hand on his hand he looked at Lyrraa who was now smiling at him "Don't blame yourself Sonic" she replied in a whisper_

_Sonic leaned closer to her and kiss her forehead "And Sonic thanks for arriving there when you did" she said_

_Sonic pulled away and looked at her "Why what happened?" he asked_

_Lyrraa sighed "If you didn't do that I would have lost my virginity to him" she replied_

_Sonic's eyes widened "He was going to rape you?" he asked_

_Lyrraa nodded Sonic looked away in anger "He'll pay!" he growled "He'll pay for hurting you my love"_

_Lyrraa tried to sit up but then fell and she whimpered in pain her legs were really sore from Mephiles' abuse Sonic wanted to help her but there was really nothing he could do but watch his love in pain_


	11. Cabin in the Woods

_The Bride of Mephiles_

_Cabin in the Woods_

_Fleetway and Scourge had failed to bring Lyrraa the Hedgehog back to Mephiles the Dark and he was pissed "__**HOW COULD YOU LET THEM GET AWAY!**__" he shouted_

"_We tried but when we got to them she wasn't with them either was Blue" Scourge replied_

_Mephiles looked away in anger "__**I DON'T CARE WHAT IT TAKES FIND HER AND BRING HER BACK HERE**__!" he shouted again_

"_Yes sir" Scourge and Fleetway said before they left_

_Mephiles sat down and sighed "So close… I was so close" he thought_

_After Sonic had gotten away with Lyrraa Tails told Shadow that she is safe and he backed out of the fight with the demon Mephiles was beyond pissed at this first he nearly make Lyrraa his own then he nearly defeated Shadow the Hedgehog "Where did he take her to?" he thought_

_Mephiles got up and headed for his chamber Mephiles couldn't stop thinking about Lyrraa for some reason "Why is she always on my mind?" he asked himself_

_He entered his chamber and looked around with a sigh his chamber looked like it was made of crystal the walls, floor and ceiling everything but the bed was made of crystal he sat on his bed "If I want this revenge to work I need to make her remain here forever" he said to himself_

_He lay down and stared at the ceiling meanwhile Sonic and Lyrraa were in a cabin in the woods Lyrraa was on the bed asleep while Sonic was in the living room "I need to keep her safe" he thought "I won't let that monster touch her again"_

_Sonic was angry for what the demon did to the one he loves he'd do anything to make sure that Mephiles didn't touch her again "I love her with all my heart and that'll never change" he thought_

"_Sonic" Lyrraa's voice was heared_

_Sonic pricked up and went to her "Yes?" he asked_

_Lyrraa smiled once she saw him "I just wanted to see if you were still here" she replied_

_Sonic sat down beside her and stroked her face "I'm here" he said_

_Lyrraa then sat up and kissed his cheek "Yes I can see that" she whispered_

_Sonic blushed and looked into her eyes "How are you feeling?" he asked_

"_A lot better now" Lyrraa replied_

_Sonic smiled and stood up to help her out of the bed they both walked to the living room and Lyrraa sat on the couch "I'll get you something to eat" Sonic said_

_Lyrraa nodded and Sonic went to the kitchen 2 minutes later he came back and handed her an apple "Thank you" she said_

_Sonic sat beside her and ran his hand in her quills and she started to purr which made sonic smile at her and kissed her forehead "I love you" he whispered_

_Lyrraa smiled at that she loved to hear that from him "I love you too" she whispered back_

_They both kissed one another then heared something 'crack' they both pulled away and looked at each other "What was that?" Lyrraa asked_

_Sonic looked to the window he got up and went to it "You idiot now they'll know we're here" a voice growled_

_Sonic backed away with wide eyes "How?" he thought_

_He moved to Lyrraa and picked her up "What's going on?" she asked_

"_They found us" was Sonic's only replay_

_Lyrraa's eyes widened in fear "how?" she asked_

"_I don't know" Sonic replied_

_Sonic held Lyrraa close to him and bolted out the door "He saw us" Scourge said_

_Fleetway glared and smacked him upside the head "Ow" Scourge said_

"_Go after them" Fleetway shouted_

_Scourge nodded and they both ran after them Sonic looked back and let out a growled then ran faster "I hate those two" he said_

_Lyrraa buried her face into Sonic's chest Sonic looked at her "Its ok Lyrraa I've got you" he whispered_

_But then she looked back and lifted a hand without sonic noticing and throws fireballs at Scourge and Fleetway "HOLY CHAOS!" they both shouted and jumped out of the way_

_Sonic looked back as the Fireballs hit the ground his eyes widened "How?" he asked_

_Lyrraa lowered her hand and looked at Sonic "That was fun" she said_

_Sonic looked at her and smiled "I figured it was you" he replied_

_Lyrraa smiled "Where we going now?" she asked_

"_To the Castle" Sonic replied_

_Lyrraa's eyes widened meanwhile Scourge and Fleetway got up and looked at each other "That went well" Scourge said_

_Fleetway glared "Fleetway, Scourge did you get her yet?" Mephiles' voice came for the communicator_

"_Uh Not quite yet Mephiles" Fleetway replied_

"_Then go and grab her you idiots!" Mephiles shouted_

"_Fleetway that is going to hard if she throws those Fireballs at us again" Scourge said_

"_She what" Mephiles asked_

"_We did find them Mephiles but as we ran after them Lyrraa throw fireballs at us" Fleetway replied_

"_That is going to be a challenge you two then" Mephiles said_

"_We'll get her" Scourge said_

"_You better" Mephiles replied_

"_We won't fail you Mephiles we'll capture her" Fleetway said_

"_Capture her now or I'll do it myself" Mephiles replied _

_Fleetway looked at Scourge "Let's get going then" he said_

_Scourge nodded and they both went to find Sonic and Lyrraa_


	12. Sonic's Family

_The Bride of Mephiles_

_Sonic's Family_

_Sonic the Hedgehog ran towards the Castle where his mother and siblings lived he looked at Lyrraa in his arms fast asleep he smiled at her and continued to run "Faker" a deep voice shouted_

_Sonic stopped and looked to see Shadow and he moved to them "Shadow?" Sonic asked_

_Shadow looked at Lyrraa in Sonic's arms "Is she ok?" he asked_

"_Yes she is for now I'm taking her to the Castle" Sonic replied_

_Shadow looked at him "Really?" he asked_

_Sonic nodded "You can come if you want" he said_

_Shadow nodded then they all ran to the Castle they got there and Sonic handed Lyrraa to Shadow "I need to get us access into the Castle" he said_

_Shadow nodded and sonic moved and said "Guard Open the gates please" he called out_

_Then a guard looked at him "Prince Sonic" he said then opened the door_

_Sonic looked at Shadow and they walked into the Castle "Welcome back Sonic" the guard said_

_Sonic smiled he and Shadow walked through the castle Sonic turned to him "I'll take her now" he said_

_Shadow handed Lyrraa to him and Lyrraa started to open her eyes and saw Shadow "Shadow?" she asked_

_Sonic and Shadow looked at her "Lyrraa" they both said_

_Sonic set her on her feet and she looked at them "Where are we?" she asked looking around_

"_You're in the Castle of Mobius" a Female voice said_

_Sonic, Shadow and Lyrraa looked to see and female Pink Hedgehog who was wearing a red and purple dress and beside her was a male Green Hedgehog "Sonia, Manic" Sonic said_

"_Welcome back brother and hello Shadow" Sonia replied_

_Shadow nodded to them "And who is this lovely young lady?" Manic asked looking at Lyrraa_

_Sonic looked at Lyrraa "This is my girlfriend Lyrraa the Hedgehog" he replied_

_Sonia and Manic looked at Sonic then at Lyrraa "What a beautiful women" Manic said kissing Lyrraa's hand_

_Lyrraa blushed at that and pulled her hand away "It's nice to meet you" she replied_

"_Sonic I thought you were coming here till tomorrow" Sonia said_

"_Change of plans" Sonic replied "Lyrraa is in danger"_

"_How" Manic and Sonia asked_

_Lyrraa looked away Sonic looked at her and sighed "Dose it really matter if I tell you?" he asked _

"_Ya we could help you" Sonia replied_

"_We'll tell you when we're ready" Sonic replied holding Lyrraa_

"_Alright fine" Sonia replied "Stubborn Brother of mine" she thought_

_Sonia led Lyrraa to her chamber for tonight and Lyrraa sat on the bed "So How long have you two been together?" Sonia asked_

_Lyrraa looked at her "Since today" she replied_

"_That ain't long" Sonia said_

"_Ya I know but I've had a crush on him for a long time" Lyrraa replied_

_Sonia moved to her "How old are you?" she asked _

"_I turned 18 today" Lyrraa replied_

_Sonia's eyes widened "You're older than him" she said_

_Lyrraa nodded "Well it's late need out sleep" Sonia continued then left_

_Lyrraa lies on the bed and fell asleep_


	13. The Demon Never gives up

_The Bride of Mephiles_

_The Demon Never gives up_

_Fleetway and Scourge were following Sonic's foot prints to find them while following Sonic they found another pair of foot prints that weren't Lyrraa's "Strips" Scourge growled_

"_Never mind him let's get back to our task at hand" Fleetway replied_

"_It looks like Strips went with them" Scourge said_

_Fleetway looked at their Prints and nodded "But he won't stop us" he replied running off_

_They continued to follow the foot prints till they came to the Castle gates "Great" Scourge said_

"_Sonic must have took her in there" Fleetway said_

"_What is taking so long?" Mephiles' voice came from the communicator_

_Fleetway lifted his arm "Well it looks like we found them-." He replied_

"_Then what are you waiting for?" Mephiles asked_

"_Can you tell us how to get through the Castle walls?" Scourge asked_

_A growl was heared through the communicator "You let him reach the Castle?" he growled_

"_Well after Lyrraa throw the fireballs at us we lost them" Fleetway replied_

"_Fine I'm on my way to you just remain there till I arrive you got that?" Mephiles asked_

"_Got it" Scourge and Fleetway replied_

_The Communicator went off Fleetway looked at Scourge "Now we wait" he said_

_Hours pass and the sun was starting to rise then a purple mist came and Mephiles came through it "Hi" Scourge said_

_Mephiles glared at him "Don't be like that around me Scourge" he growled_

_Scourge lowered his ears then Mephiles and Fleetway looked at the Castle "We need to flush her out somehow" Mephiles said_

_Fleetway looked at him "But how?" he asked_

"_Getting into her mind for one thing" Mephiles replied looking at Fleetway_

_Fleetway nodded Meanwhile Lyrraa was just waking up and looked out the window "I have a strange feeling" she thought_

_Then the door opened she looked to see Shadow enter the room "Morning Lyrraa" he said_

"_Morning Shadow where is Sonic?" she asked_

"_He's in bed still" Shadow replied_

_Lyrraa shook her head "Silly boy" she said_

"_You've got that right" Sonia said_

_Lyrraa and Shadow looked to see her at the door "Morning Sonia" Lyrraa said_

"_Morning to you too Lyrraa" Sonia replied_

"_I'll be down stairs" Shadow said then left_

_Sonia walked to Lyrraa's bed and sat beside her "You ok?" she asked_

"_I don't know I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen" Lyrraa replied in a scared tone_

"_It's ok Lyrraa I'm sure everything well be ok" Sonia said_

_Lyrraa smiled at her "Well I'll leave you to get dressed" Sonia said then left_

_Lyrraa swung her legs the side and stretched she got up and headed for the bathroom few minutes later she came out and see a figure facing away from her "Shadow?" she asked_

_The Figure slowly turned to her and Lyrraa's eyes widened "Guess again" he said_

"_Me-Mephiles?" she asked in a frightened tone_

_Mephiles grinned at her and slowly walked to her Lyrraa backed away she was in the bathroom again she closed the door and locked it "Really trying to do this hmm?" Mephiles asked_

"_Get away from me!" Lyrraa shouted_

"_Lyrraa" Shadow's voice asked_

_Lyrraa opened her eyes and looked at him "Shadow?" she asked_

"_You ok it looked like you passed out" Shadow replied_

_Lyrraa's eyes went wide and looked around scared "Whoa Lyrraa calm down" Shadow said trying to calm her_

"_I just saw him tho" Lyrraa replied_

"_Who" Shadow asked her_

_Lyrraa looked into his eyes "Mephiles" she replied_

_Shadow's eyes widened "How did he?" he thought "Lyrraa are you sure?" _

_Lyrraa nodded "I saw him and he tried at get me" she replied_

_Shadow hugged her "It's ok Lyrraa I'm here" he whispered_

_Lyrraa started to cry and sonic came in "Shadow what happened?" he asked_

_Shadow looked at him "I think Mephiles is trying to flush Lyrraa out of here" he replied_

_Sonic's eyes widened and went to them "How do you know?" he asked_

_Lyrraa looked into his eyes "I saw him" she replied_

_Sonic took Lyrraa into his arms and hugged her "I believe you" he whispered_

_Lyrraa didn't know what to do or think was the demon playing with her? Was he trying to flush her out of the castle? All of this was frightening her she wanted it all to go away "That is not going to happen" a voice said in her head_

_Lyrraa started to cower in fear "What do you want? Why are you doing this to me?" she asked in her head_

"_That is something that you'll understand in the future" Mephiles said_

"_Just leave me alone I did nothing to you" she growled at him_

_Mephiles smirked at her "Your right you did nothing to me" he replied_

"_Then why me, Why not Amy" Lyrraa asked_

"_Yes Amy was there at my defeat but she is not friends with Shadow you are" Mephiles replied trying to grab her_

"_DON'T TOUCH ME!" Lyrraa shouted backing away_

_Mephiles let out a growl and used his mist to pushed her into his arms Lyrraa struggled to get away but it was useless "Let me go!" she cried_

_Mephiles tightened his hold on her Lyrraa cried in pain and tried to kick at him to let go but failed "You'll have to do better than that" Mephiles whispered in her ear_

_Lyrraa tried and tried nothing was working "Lyrraa? Lyrraa" Sonic's voice called out_

_Lyrraa opened her eyes again and looked at Sonic "Oh Lyrraa" he said hugging her_

_Shadow was still there too and he touched her wrist making her whimper he pulled away and looked at her wrist it was badly bruised and Sonic looked at it with wide eyes "What happened?" he asked_

"_Mephiles is stronger than we thought" Shadow replied_

"_What do you mean?" Sonic asked_

"_It looks like he was just talking with her and grabbed her wrists" Shadow replied touching her wrists again but this time softer_

_Sonic looked at Lyrraa who was crying to the pain coursing through her body Sonic started rubbing her head "Shhhh its ok I'm here my love" he whispered_

"_Please make it stop it hurts" Lyrraa whimpered_

_Sonic held her he started to cry he hated seeing anyone in pain Shadow could see that they both were hurting but Lyrraa's was physical pain Sonic's was mental pain but he thought he'd leave them alone for a bit and left the room "Sonic" Lyrraa said in a low tone_

"_Yes" Sonic asked_

"_If Mephiles ever gets me again *looks into his eyes* well you still come for me?" Lyrraa asked_

_Sonic looked at her "Lyrraa I love you and I always well even if he changed you I'd still come for you" he replied_

_Lyrraa smiled that was what she wanted to hear him telling her that he'll never leave her behind Sonic leaned to her and kissed her Lyrraa kissed back_


	14. The Demon's Hide out

_The Bride of Mephiles_

_The Demon Never gives up_

_Fleetway and Scourge were following Sonic's foot prints to find them while following Sonic they found another pair of foot prints that weren't Lyrraa's "Strips" Scourge growled_

"_Never mind him let's get back to our task at hand" Fleetway replied_

"_It looks like Strips went with them" Scourge said_

_Fleetway looked at their Prints and nodded "But he won't stop us" he replied running off_

_They continued to follow the foot prints till they came to the Castle gates "Great" Scourge said_

"_Sonic must have took her in there" Fleetway said_

"_What is taking so long?" Mephiles' voice came from the communicator_

_Fleetway lifted his arm "Well it looks like we found them-." He replied_

"_Then what are you waiting for?" Mephiles asked_

"_Can you tell us how to get through the Castle walls?" Scourge asked_

_A growl was heared through the communicator "You let him reach the Castle?" he growled_

"_Well after Lyrraa throw the fireballs at us we lost them" Fleetway replied_

"_Fine I'm on my way to you just remain there till I arrive you got that?" Mephiles asked_

"_Got it" Scourge and Fleetway replied_

_The Communicator went off Fleetway looked at Scourge "Now we wait" he said_

_Hours pass and the sun was starting to rise then a purple mist came and Mephiles came through it "Hi" Scourge said_

_Mephiles glared at him "Don't be like that around me Scourge" he growled_

_Scourge lowered his ears then Mephiles and Fleetway looked at the Castle "We need to flush her out somehow" Mephiles said_

_Fleetway looked at him "But how?" he asked_

"_Getting into her mind for one thing" Mephiles replied looking at Fleetway_

_Fleetway nodded Meanwhile Lyrraa was just waking up and looked out the window "I have a strange feeling" she thought_

_Then the door opened she looked to see Shadow enter the room "Morning Lyrraa" he said_

"_Morning Shadow where is Sonic?" she asked_

"_He's in bed still" Shadow replied_

_Lyrraa shook her head "Silly boy" she said_

"_You've got that right" Sonia said_

_Lyrraa and Shadow looked to see her at the door "Morning Sonia" Lyrraa said_

"_Morning to you too Lyrraa" Sonia replied_

"_I'll be down stairs" Shadow said then left_

_Sonia walked to Lyrraa's bed and sat beside her "You ok?" she asked_

"_I don't know I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen" Lyrraa replied in a scared tone_

"_It's ok Lyrraa I'm sure everything well be ok" Sonia said_

_Lyrraa smiled at her "Well I'll leave you to get dressed" Sonia said then left_

_Lyrraa swung her legs the side and stretched she got up and headed for the bathroom few minutes later she came out and see a figure facing away from her "Shadow?" she asked_

_The Figure slowly turned to her and Lyrraa's eyes widened "Guess again" he said_

"_Me-Mephiles?" she asked in a frightened tone_

_Mephiles grinned at her and slowly walked to her Lyrraa backed away she was in the bathroom again she closed the door and locked it "Really trying to do this hmm?" Mephiles asked_

"_Get away from me!" Lyrraa shouted_

"_Lyrraa" Shadow's voice asked_

_Lyrraa opened her eyes and looked at him "Shadow?" she asked_

"_You ok it looked like you passed out" Shadow replied_

_Lyrraa's eyes went wide and looked around scared "Whoa Lyrraa calm down" Shadow said trying to calm her_

"_I just saw him tho" Lyrraa replied_

"_Who" Shadow asked her_

_Lyrraa looked into his eyes "Mephiles" she replied_

_Shadow's eyes widened "How did he?" he thought "Lyrraa are you sure?" _

_Lyrraa nodded "I saw him and he tried at get me" she replied_

_Shadow hugged her "It's ok Lyrraa I'm here" he whispered_

_Lyrraa started to cry and sonic came in "Shadow what happened?" he asked_

_Shadow looked at him "I think Mephiles is trying to flush Lyrraa out of here" he replied_

_Sonic's eyes widened and went to them "How do you know?" he asked_

_Lyrraa looked into his eyes "I saw him" she replied_

_Sonic took Lyrraa into his arms and hugged her "I believe you" he whispered_

_Lyrraa didn't know what to do or think was the demon playing with her? Was he trying to flush her out of the castle? All of this was frightening her she wanted it all to go away "That is not going to happen" a voice said in her head_

_Lyrraa started to cower in fear "What do you want? Why are you doing this to me?" she asked in her head_

"_That is something that you'll understand in the future" Mephiles said_

"_Just leave me alone I did nothing to you" she growled at him_

_Mephiles smirked at her "Your right you did nothing to me" he replied_

"_Then why me, Why not Amy" Lyrraa asked_

"_Yes Amy was there at my defeat but she is not friends with Shadow you are" Mephiles replied trying to grab her_

"_DON'T TOUCH ME!" Lyrraa shouted backing away_

_Mephiles let out a growl and used his mist to pushed her into his arms Lyrraa struggled to get away but it was useless "Let me go!" she cried_

_Mephiles tightened his hold on her Lyrraa cried in pain and tried to kick at him to let go but failed "You'll have to do better than that" Mephiles whispered in her ear_

_Lyrraa tried and tried nothing was working "Lyrraa? Lyrraa" Sonic's voice called out_

_Lyrraa opened her eyes again and looked at Sonic "Oh Lyrraa" he said hugging her_

_Shadow was still there too and he touched her wrist making her whimper he pulled away and looked at her wrist it was badly bruised and Sonic looked at it with wide eyes "What happened?" he asked_

"_Mephiles is stronger than we thought" Shadow replied_

"_What do you mean?" Sonic asked_

"_It looks like he was just talking with her and grabbed her wrists" Shadow replied touching her wrists again but this time softer_

_Sonic looked at Lyrraa who was crying to the pain coursing through her body Sonic started rubbing her head "Shhhh its ok I'm here my love" he whispered_

"_Please make it stop it hurts" Lyrraa whimpered_

_Sonic held her he started to cry he hated seeing anyone in pain Shadow could see that they both were hurting but Lyrraa's was physical pain Sonic's was mental pain but he thought he'd leave them alone for a bit and left the room "Sonic" Lyrraa said in a low tone_

"_Yes" Sonic asked_

"_If Mephiles ever gets me again *looks into his eyes* well you still come for me?" Lyrraa asked_

_Sonic looked at her "Lyrraa I love you and I always well even if he changed you I'd still come for you" he replied_

_Lyrraa smiled that was what she wanted to hear him telling her that he'll never leave her behind Sonic leaned to her and kissed her Lyrraa kissed back_


	15. Immortality

_The Bride of Mephiles_

_Immortality_

_Hours pass and Lyrraa was still in Mephiles' chamber in tears she was cried till she had no tears left to fall out Mephiles had entered the room again and with some food Lyrraa looked at it then looked away again "Lyrraa I know your upset about all this but you need to accept it this is your new life now" Mephiles said to her_

_Lyrraa glared at him "I don't need this I want to go home with Sonic!" she growled_

_Mephiles let out a growl that she had said that name "Fine if you can find a way to escape go ahead try it" he replied putting the food down for her_

_Lyrraa growled at him and he sighed Mephiles moved away and put something on the desk then left the room Lyrraa looked at the door then the food that was placed in front of her she began to eat it to tell you the truth she really liked it whoever made this they were a good cook she finished her food then looked at the desk something caught her eye "What is that?" she asked herself_

_She got off the bed and walked to it there was a needle that had the same color liquid that Mephiles made her drink she picked it up and her eyes widened it was blood HIS blood "He made me drink his blood?" she asked herself_

_Then Lyrraa had an idea if she did escape could she use this so that Sonic could live forever? She then tucked it into her skirt and went to the window "I miss you Sonic I'll find you somehow" she said_

_Then the door opens Lyrraa looked to see Mephiles again she let out a sigh and looked out again Mephiles looked at her "What are you doing?" he asked_

"_Just looking at the view" Lyrraa replied_

_Mephiles move to her he grabbed her waist and nuzzled into her neck "Why so tents Lyrraa" he whispered_

_Lyrraa had grabbed his arms and pushed him off her "Don't touch me" she replied_

"_Oh don't be like that my sweet" Mephiles said_

"_I am not your sweet!" Lyrraa growled_

_Mephiles smirked at her "That is what you think Lyrraa" he replied_

_Lyrraa looked at him to glare but she was pinned to the wall she screamed as she hit the wall "Let me go!" she cried_

"_You're mine whether you like it or not" Mephiles replied kissing her neck_

_Lyrraa struggled under him but like that night he had first taken her he was winning Lyrraa cried but couldn't get him to stop then without warning Mephiles licked and bit down hard on her neck Lyrraa screamed in pain first he makes her immortal now this? She was fading away then Mephiles let go of the bite and licked any remaining blood off her neck and looked into her eyes "That should remind you who you belong to" he said _

_Lyrraa whimpered in replay Mephiles let her go and she fell to the ground she looked at him before she allowed the darkness overcome her and faded from the world Mephiles just looked at her he whipped blood from his lips and picked Lyrraa up and placed her on the bed he laid next to her and stroked her face "If only I can make you love me instead of that blue whelp" he thought_

_After a while night had come Lyrraa and Mephiles were in the bed he was just petting her as she was asleep and didn't know that Lyrraa had the Needle hidden away from him the next morning Lyrraa was waking up and she felt a warm embrace around her she opened her eyes to see who it was and wish she hadn't "Crap" she thought_

_Her head was in Mephiles' chest and his arms were around her she didn't know how she ended up like this but she was not going to stay like that so she tried to move away but as she did Mephiles had kiss her head "Morning" he whispered_

_Lyrraa didn't replay to him she quickly move away and stared at him "What do you think you're doing?" she asked him_

_Mephiles just smiled at her "Nothing that you need to worry about my sweet" he replied_

_Lyrraa let out a growl "I told you I'm NOT your sweet!" she growled_

"_Are we really going to fight about that again?" Mephiles asked getting up_

"_Stay away from me" Lyrraa replied moving away_

_Mephiles looked at her "I can do whatever I want Lyrraa, do I need to bite your neck again" he asked_

_Lyrraa's eyes widened "Don't do that please not again" she cried_

"_I thought so" Mephiles replied_

_Lyrraa followed his every move just in case if he changes at her but he just went to the door "I'll be back and I better see you ready for the day" he said then left_

_Lyrraa walked to the bathroom that was there and get dressed but she didn't want to obey what Mephiles told her but she didn't want to look like a slob so she just got ready for the day ahead she came out and walked to the window without her noticing the door opening she sighed "I want to go home to my love" she thought_

"_Oh well you give up on that Whelp?" Mephiles asked her_

_Lyrraa jumped at his voice "No I won't and he won't give up on me" she replied_

_Mephiles glared at her "Your MINE not he's you got that?" he growled_

_Lyrraa glared at him and growled "I am NOT yours!" she growled_

"_You're so stubborn" Mephiles replied_

_Lyrraa's anger was rising and her eyes showed it "I hate you for this Mephiles!" she shouted_

_Mephiles looked into her eyes he could see that she was pissed at him her eyes were not their normal color they were a Dark Blue and a dark aura around them "What is with her?" he thought_

_Lyrraa's fur changed as well she was angry alright and was ready to kill something or someone "I am my own prison Mephiles, I don't belong to anyone!" she shouted in a dark tone_

_And a dark purple fireball appeared in her hand and she throw it at him Mephiles dodged it "Holy Chaos!" he thought_

_But after she throw it she fell to the ground "What is going on with me?" she asked_

_Mephiles looked to see her there "What was that about?" he thought_

_Lyrraa tried to get up she was back to normal she grabbed the bed "What is wrong with me?" she asked herself_

_She got on it and sat there looking at her hand and Mephiles moved to her "Care to explain?" he asked_

"_I…. don't know" Lyrraa replied_

"_Well then that was different but maybe try to control your anger" Mephiles said_

_Lyrraa lowered her ears she hated that he was telling her what to do Mephiles went to the door and looked at her "Does she have a dark side like that whelp?" he asked himself_

_Lyrraa started to cry she flopped onto the bed in tears "I want to go home" she cried to herself_

_Mephiles sighed and left her alone as she cried_


	16. Sonic's Heart

_The Bride of Mephiles_

_Sonic's Heart_

_A day passed and Lyrraa was still in the Demon's prison Sonic was trying to find a way to rescue her but couldn't think straight "I have to find her" she thought_

_He knew that the demon won't give her up easily he didn't knew why Mephiles chose to take Lyrraa away the real reason "I well find you Lyrraa I wall never give up on you" Sonic said_

"_Sonic?" a voice asked_

_Sonic turned to see his sister Sonia "What is it Sonia?" he asked_

"_I just wanted to see if you're alright?" Sonia asked_

_Sonic sighed "Dose it look like I'm alright?" he asked_

_Sonia walked to him "You miss her I know" she replied_

"_I need to find her Sonia that monster could be hurting her right now" Sonic growled_

"_We'll find her" Sonia replied "We'll get her back"_

_Sonic looked at her "I know we well" he said_

_Sonia smiled at her brother Sonic looked out again and sighed "I love you with all my heart Lyrraa the Hedgehog" he thought_

_Sonia looked at him then left the room and once she was gone Sonic's heart fell to the fact that he might not be able to save the one he loves on his own "If he hurts you I'll destroy him myself" he growled to himself "That demon well die if he hurts her!" _

"_Calm down Faker" Shadow said_

_Sonic's teary eyes snapped open and looked at Shadow who was standing at the door "Shadow" Sonic said_

"_Look I'm upset too about this faker and I do agree with you but we need to find out he's real reason for taking her away" Shadow replied_

_Sonic looked away then nodded "If he was that despite to have her there must be another reason then the revenge he wanted" he said_

"_I think I know but I'm not positive" Shadow replied_

_Sonic looked at him "What is it?" he asked_

"_Before he teleported away, I looked into his eyes and what I saw was that he is somehow attached to her" Shadow replied_

_Sonic's eyes widened "You think he want her as his own?" he asked_

_Shadow nodded "He won't get away with this we have to get her back before he does something to her" Sonic said_

"_Yes Let go I think he took her back to his 'hide out'" Shadow replied_

_Sonic nodded and they both left for Kingdom Valley_


	17. Mephiles' Pride

_Again If you are NOT !* and older do NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!_

_The Bride of Mephiles_

_Mephiles' Pride_

_As the day went on Mephiles went in and out of his chamber with Lyrraa in it she had to find her way out of this horrid place to find Sonic again but she had tried once already but was stopped by Fleetway he had her chained to the bed and in tears then left her there "Why me?" she cried to herself_

_She pulled at her restraints but it was useless she couldn't break free then the door opened Lyrraa looked away in fear "I told him not to do that!" Mephiles growled_

_Lyrraa tensed up as he came to her almost venerable to him but she felt her restraints come off her she looked up to see Mephiles unchaining her "What?" she thought_

_Mephiles then lay on the bed and pulled her to him Lyrraa was really confused "So what did you do to make Fleetway chain you to the bed?" Mephiles asked her_

_Lyrraa didn't know what to say "Lyrraa?" he asked again_

_Lyrraa closed her eyes and cried "Please I want to go home" she cried_

_Mephiles sighed and kissed her head "This is your home now my sweet" he replied_

"_No" Lyrraa said in tears_

"_You are Lyrraa and you are now mine forever" Mephiles replied_

_Lyrraa tried to push him off but he held her so close that her face was in his chest fur "I'm not yours you sick demon!" she growled_

_Mephiles ignored her and continued to pet her head then Fleetway entered the room "My lord" he said_

_Mephiles glared at him "What is it?" he asked in an angry tone_

"_That Black Hedgehog is heading here with the Blue one" Fleetway replied_

_Mephiles' and Lyrraa's eyes widened "Sonic" she said to herself_

_Mephiles got up "Do whatever it takes to keep them away from this chamber and the hide out" she replied_

"_Yes Mephiles the Dark" Fleetway replied then left_

_Mephiles turned to Lyrraa "Don't get your hopes up if they do get here it'll be too late *moves to her face* you and I well be mates forever" he said_

_Lyrraa was frightened to those words then he suddenly kissed her "Mpph!" Lyrraa cried_

_Mephiles then laid her flat on the bed and got on top of her Lyrraa started to panic her eyes widened and ears flat on her head Mephiles had deepened the kiss and entered her mouth Lyrraa squirmed under him trying with all her might to fight him Mephiles pulled away and looked into her eyes "Stop moving my sweet it'll hurt more if you don't stop" he said_

_Lyrraa closed her eyes in now complete fear Mephiles kissed her again and his hands moving all over her body then without knowing he had taken her top off when Lyrraa realised this she let out a scream so loud that everyone 10 miles away could hear her Mephiles shut her up by covering her mouth with his hand "So you're going to do this the hard way, hmmm?" he asked_

_Lyrraa's eyes filled with tears looked at him she was frightened of him now "Please get off me I don't want this" she cried to herself_

_Mephiles looked at her again "I can make you want this Lyrraa" he said_

_Lyrraa looked away again Mephiles continued where he left off but his 'fun' was cut short as the door slammed open and a chaos spear hit the demon pushing him off her Shadow and Sonic entered the room Sonic moved to Lyrraa "Lyrraa you ok?" he asked_

_Lyrraa looked at him weakly "Sonic thank you" she replied then passed out_

_Sonic let out a growl and glared at Mephiles who was getting up "You dare try to rape my love?" he growled_

_Mephiles glared at him and was about to get her but Shadow stopped him "Faker run get her out of here!" Shadow shouted_

_Sonic nodded and left the room with Lyrraa Shadow glared at the demon "If you touch her ever again Mephiles you are dead meat" he said then throw him across the room_

_Mephiles went unconscious after hitting the wall then Shadow left the room to follow Sonic "I know you'll be back" he growled_

_Sonic the Hedgehog was running as fast as he could to get away from the 'hide out' and had reached the castle Aleena greeted and escorted them to the __infirmary to check out Lyrraa they arrive and Sonic hands her over to the doctors "We'll take good care of her" one of them said_

"_Please do" Sonic and Aleena replied_

_The doctor nodded and took Lyrraa away and Sonic began to cry Aleena hugged him "It's ok Sonic she'll make it" she said_

_Sonic smiled at that "I hope so" he replied_

_Hours later the doctor came back Sonic was the first to stand "She has suffered many wounds to her wrists and torso but she'll live" he said_

_Sonic was happy "Thank you Doctor" Aleena replied_

"_Can I see her?" Sonic asked_

"_You can but just for a few minutes" the doctor said_

_Sonic nodded and went to see his love he entered the room to see a beautiful face smiling at him "Sonic" she said_

"_Lyrraa" Sonic replied_

_Lyrraa held out her hand to him and he gently grabbed it and they both talked till it was time for Sonic to leave but he promised her that he'd come to see her everyday_


	18. Mephiles' Angry

_The Bride of Mephiles_

_Mephiles' Angry_

_Mephiles the Dark had been unconscious for a few minutes "Mephiles my lord?" Fleetway's voice was heared_

_Mephiles opened his eyes and groaned "What happened?" he asked_

"_Stripes and Blue escaped with Lyrraa remember?" Scourge replied_

_Mephiles looked at him then let out a growl "She got away on me again?" he growled_

"_I'm afraid so my lord" Fleetway replied_

_Mephiles looked at Fleetway "__**FIND HER AND GET HER BACK**__!" he shouted_

_Fleetway and Scourge nodded and they both left Mephiles got up and sat on the bed "I'll get her back and she'll not escape me this time" he thought_

_Mephiles was really pissed that she was gone and Scourge and Fleetway headed for the castle for her "I have a feeling that Blue took her to the castle again" Scourge said_

_Fleetway nodded "We'll find her and bring her back to Lord Mephiles" he replied_

_Scourge looked away "Why should he have her?" he asked "He always gets the best things"_

_Fleetway glared "Because he is our leader Scourge got that!" he growled_

"_Fine" Scourge replied_

_They continued to the castle and found Sonic with Shadow "There" Scourge said_

_Scourge and Fleetway hid themselves and listened in "Shadow I'll keep her safe she you don't need to worry about her" Sonic said_

_Shadow glared "You can said that all you want faker but I'm staying here weather you like it or not" he replied_

"_Shadow Lyrraa is my girlfriend now you can't protect her all your life" Sonic replied_

"_Faker I'm like her brother I've raised her from a hoglett I need to protect her" Shadow replied_

"_Oh alright fine but don't get in my way" Sonic replied_

"_I won't" Shadow said_

_Sonic nodded and then headed for the Castle Scourge and Fleetway looked at each other then followed them in_


	19. The Immortal Life

_The Bride of Mephiles_

_The Immortal Life_

_Lyrraa had been rescued by Sonic and Shadow she was in the __infirmary recovering from another almost rape by the Demon then she felt a hand on her shoulder she opened her amber eyes to see Sonic "Lyrraa" he whispered_

_Lyrraa looked at him then she pulled him into a hug and cried Sonic hugged her back "Shhhhh its ok your safe" he whispered_

_Lyrraa put her head on his shoulder "Sonic" she whispered_

_Sonic pulled away "Yes?" he asked_

"_I need help with a test for something but need the doctor too" Lyrraa replied_

_Sonic looked at her funny but called the doctor in Lyrraa whispered to him and the doctor get the blood test stuff out "What is it that you need this?" Sonic asked_

"_I can't explain this" Lyrraa replied in a low tone_

"_Alright give me your arm" the Doctor said_

_Lyrraa held out her arm and he pushed the needle through it Lyrraa looked away as he did then he pulled it out "The color isn't normal *looks at her* is something wrong" the doctor asked_

_Then Lyrraa pulled out the needle that she took a while ago and handed it to the doctor Sonic looked at this "What the?" he asked_

"_I need you to test them both" Lyrraa replied_

"_Whose blood is that Lyrraa?" Sonic asked_

_Lyrraa looked down "Mephiles'." she replied in a whisper_

_Sonic's eyes widened and Lyrraa looked at the doctor and whispered to him what he need to do he nodded and left "Lyrraa why did you have a needle filled with his blood?" Sonic asked_

_Lyrraa looked at him "I needed to see if this is what I've become" she replied_

_Sonic was confused they both waited for the results and the doctor came back in "Well?" Lyrraa asked_

"_I'm sorry to say Lyrraa but it's positive" the Doctor replied_

_Lyrraa's hopes of being normal again was gone and looked away "What do you mean?" Sonic asked_

"_Lyrraa asked me to test her blood and the Demon's to see if there was differences to them" the doctor replied_

_Sonic was still confused "Sonic" Lyrraa said_

_Sonic looked at her "Yes?" he asked_

"_I have to say this but *looks at the Doctor* can you get Shadow please" Lyrraa said_

_The doctor nodded and left Lyrraa was holding the needle of Mephiles' Blood and started to cry "Lyrraa?" Shadow's voice asked_

_Lyrraa and Sonic looked at him "What's wrong?" Shadow asked_

_Lyrraa hands him the needle "Take it" she said_

_Shadow grabbed the needle and looked at it "What is this?" he asked_

"_Lyrraa why did you have this needle" Sonic asked_

_Lyrraa looked at him "You won't believe me *Looks at Shadow* Nether well you" she replied_

_Shadow kneeled to her "What makes you think that?" he asked_

_Lyrraa's eyes started to water "I'm…. I'm…" she whimpered_

"_You're what Lyrraa?" Sonic asked_

"_He made me Immortal!" Lyrraa cried_

_Shadow's and Sonic's eyes widened "__You can't be serious!" they both shouted_

_Lyrraa looked away crying Sonic hugged her "How?" Shadow asked_

"_He *sniff* made me drink his blood" Lyrraa replied_

_Shadow looked at the Needle in his hand and placed it on a table "My Blood and His are running in my veins I'll be 18 forever" Lyrraa continued_

_Shadow looked at Sonic "You were right Shadow he does want her as his own" Sonic said_

"_There is no way that he is going to take you again this has gone too far" Shadow growled_

"_I won't let him have you Lyrraa even if I grow old alone that well never change my love for you" Sonic said_

_Lyrraa hugged him "I love you too but I don't want to live without you" she replied_

_Shadow looked at Lyrraa with wide eyes and looked at the needle "You brought this here for another reason didn't you?" he asked_

_Lyrraa pulled away and nodded "I don't know if it'll work" Shadow continued_

"_What well work?" Sonic asked_

"_If you had the blood well it turn you immortal?" Lyrraa replied_

_Sonic's eyes widened "There is no way you're making me drink that" he said_

"_You don't have to drink it Mephiles made me by force it can be given through that" Lyrraa replied_

_Sonic looked at the needle and back at Lyrraa "__Seriously?" he asked_

_Lyrraa nodded "I don't want to live forever without the one I love" she replied_

_Sonic sighed "Ok fine but be careful" he said_

_Then Shadow asked the doctor to come back and get this done he took it and ejected it into Sonic's arm he let was a little whimper once it was all in him the doctor pulled it out and cleaned the spot now all that Shadow and Lyrraa could do was wait and it started to make Sonic the Hedgehog become Immortal Like the one he loves_


	20. Immortal Speedster

_The Bride of Mephiles_

_Immortal Speedster_

_Scourge and Fleetway had somehow entered the castle and heared Lyrraa, Sonic and Shadow's __conversion and was shocked that Lyrraa had taken the needle of their leader's blood and gave it to Sonic "Great now Blue is like them now!" __Scourge growled_

"_How did she get that any way?" Fleetway asked_

"_I don't know" Scourge replied_

"_We'd have to ask Mephiles and I don't think he'd like that" Fleetway said_

"_Ya he'd be really mad" Scourge replied_

"_What are you too idiots doing?" a voice asked_

_Fleetway and Scourge's eyes widened "Oh crap!" they both said_

"_Don't oh crap me!" Mephiles replied_

_Fleetway covered the communicator "What do we do now?" he asked_

"_I don't know Fleetway" Scourge replied_

"_Fleetway get your hand off the communicator now!" Mephiles growled_

_Fleetway did and looked at it "Tell me what is going on, did you find her?" Mephiles asked_

"_Y-yes she got back in the castle and ummmm…." Fleetway replied_

"_Ummmm what" Mephiles asked_

"_Did you by any chance leave the needle in Lyrraa's reach?" Scourge asked_

"_What are you getting at?" Mephiles asked_

_Fleetway looked towards where Lyrraa and Sonic are then looked back at the communicator "Lyrraa had taken it Mephiles" he replied_

"_Sorry?" Mephiles asked_

_Fleetway and Scourge nodded "Lyrraa had taken the needle and now Blue has it inside him" Scourge replied_

"_WHAT" Mephiles Growled?_

"_It looks like they gave it to Sonic and made him like you and Lyrraa" Fleetway replied_

_Mephiles let out a growl "I wondered where that thing went too" he said in a low tone_

"_So can you do anything to stop it?" Scourge asked_

"_I'm afraid I can't it's done it can't be taken out" Mephiles sighed_

_Scourge and Fleetway looked at each other "What can we do?" Fleetway asked_

"_Just stick with your mission and get Lyrraa back here I'll deal with that whelp later" Mephiles replied_

"_Right" Scourge and Fleetway replied_

_Scourge and Fleetway looked to where Sonic and Lyrraa were but they won't there anymore "Where did they go?" Scourge asked_

"_Up here Scourge!" Sonic's voice was heared from above_

_They both looked up to see Sonic and Shadow glaring at them "You think you can beat me Scourge, Fleetway?" Sonic asked_

"_We can try" Fleetway replied_

_Sonic looked at Shadow they both nodded and looked at them "You'll have to catch us first" Sonic said with a grin_

"_So typical of you Blue" Scourge replied_

_Sonic didn't replay he and Shadow ran off Scourge followed them but Fleetway stayed back "Where did he take Lyrraa?" he asked himself_

_Fleetway then began to search for Lyrraa but he didn't know that there was a female Hedgehog watching him "I must worn Lyrraa" she thought_

_The Female ran to Lyrraa's chamber and got to her Lyrraa jumped to the door opening "Sonia" she asked_

_Sonia ran to her "Lyrraa come with me" she said_

"_Why what's going on?" Lyrraa asked_

"_Sonic's plan to lure Fleetway and Scourge away only worked on Scourge" Sonia replied_

_Lyrraa's eyes widened "Fleetway is looking for me?" she asked_

_Sonia nodded "I need to get you away" she replied_

"_That won't be necessary" Fleetway said from behind_

_Sonia and Lyrraa looked at the door Lyrraa looked in fear "Fl-Fleetway" she said_

_Sonia hid Lyrraa from behind her "You stay away" she said_

_Fleetway looked at her "You can't stop me little Pink Hedgehog" he replied moving closer to them_

"_The name is Sonia you freak!" Sonia growled_

_Fleetway chuckled at her "We shall see who the freak is around here and-." He said_

_Fleetway was hit from behind and fell to the ground showing a Green Hedgehog "Manic" Sonia said_

"_Come on Sonia, Lyrraa" Manic replied_

_They both nodded and left the room they ran to hide Lyrraa away and led her to a trap door "Get in" Manic said_

_Lyrraa and Sonia entered and looked at him "You'll be ok?" Lyrraa asked_

"_I'll be fine, just remain here till me or Sonic comes" Manic replied and closed the door_

_Lyrraa and Sonia had been in the hidden chamber for hours then the Trap door opened reviling Sonic, Shadow and Manic "Sonic, Shadow, Manic" Lyrraa and Sonia said_

"_Lyrraa, Sonia you too ok?" Sonic asked_

_Lyrraa nodded and left the chamber she hugged him "I'm here my love" Sonic whispered_

_Lyrraa cried in his arms then Aleena came to them "You all ok?" she asked_

_Sonic and Lyrraa pulled away "Yes" they all said_

"_I wish I knew how they keep getting in here" Aleena replied_

"_I'll find it out" Shadow said then left_

_Lyrraa and Sonic looked at each other "You two should stay together" Aleena said_

_Sonic looked at her and nodded "Yes" he replied_

"_What do we do?" Lyrraa asked in a whisper_

_Sonic picked up Lyrraa bridal style and bolted away from the Castle till Shadow had found a way to keep Mephiles and his team out__ loves_


	21. Lyrraa's Love

_The Bride of Mephiles_

_Lyrraa's Love_

_Sonic the Hedgehog was running away from the castle with Lyrraa the Hedgehog in his arms bridal style she was asleep as he ran as fast as he could to hide her from the Demon that wants her he had reached a cave and entered it "This well do for the night" Sonic thought_

_Once Sonic was in the cave he set Lyrraa down he sat beside her and stroked her face "I'll need to keep a look out for the demon" he thought_

_Sonic was about to get up but he was pulled back down he looked to his side "Sonic please don't leave me" Lyrraa said_

_Sonic looked at her "Lyrraa I'll never leave you ever" he replied_

_Lyrraa looked into his eyes "I have a feeling he's here" she said_

_Sonic's eyes widened "That can't be" he replied_

"_Oh it can whelp" a voice said_

_Sonic turned his head around and held Lyrraa close to him "Demon!" he growled_

_Lyrraa was holding onto Sonic after hearing the demon's voice again her eyes shut and her ears flat "Don't let him take me" she said_

"_I won't" Sonic whispered_

"_You think you can stop me Blue Whelp?" Mephiles asked_

_Sonic let out a growl "I don't know how you found us but we are not staying" he replied_

_Sonic picked up Lyrraa again and bolted "This again? Stupid Whelp" Mephiles thought _

_Lyrraa buried her face into Sonic's chest and tightened her grip on him Sonic did the same thing and looked behind him "I have to shake him off me" he thought_

_Mephiles had been trying to get Sonic to fall or drop Lyrraa but he was dodging his attacks which got him pissed "I hate this hedgehog" he thought_

_Sonic kept on running and was finally at his top speed losing the demon out of sight Lyrraa had loosened her hold on him and looked at him "I believe you lost him" she whispered_

_Sonic smiled "I know but I'm not stopping till we find a place to stay" he whispered back_

"_What about Silver's Place?" Lyrraa asked_

"_Alright let's go there" Sonic replied_

_Lyrraa kissed his cheek __causing__ him to blush Lyrraa smiled at him "He's cute when he does that" she thought_

_Sonic and Lyrraa moved through the forest and reached Silver's house and knocked on the door "Coming" Silver's voice was heared inside_

_The door opened and Silver looked at them "Sonic, Lyrraa?" he asked_

"_Hay Silver do you mind if we stay for a while" Sonic asked_

"_Sure you can" Silver replied_

"_Thanks Silver" Lyrraa said_

"_No Problem Lyrraa" _

_Sonic and Lyrraa entered the house and Silver closed and locked to door "Silver, who was at the door?" Blaze asked_

_Lyrraa looked at her coming down the stairs "Blaze" she said_

_Blaze looked at her "Lyrraa" she replied_

"_Lyrraa and Sonic was at the door love" Silver said_

"_Oh" Blaze replied and looked at the two "The Demon?" she asked_

_Sonic nodded "Just got away from him" he replied_

"_Well we'll have to make sure that he really doesn't find you here Lyrraa" Blaze replied_

_Lyrraa nodded "Come I'll show you your room" Blaze replied_

_Lyrraa looked at Sonic "Go with her" he whispered_

_Lyrraa smiled "Ok" she replied_

_Then Lyrraa went and fallowed Blaze to her room and Silver went to Sonic "So you and Lyrraa together?" he asked_

_Sonic looked at him "Yes we are" he replied_

"_I thought so you're the only other one that is with her" Silver said_

"_I love her with all my heart I can't lose her" Sonic replied_

"_Then don't" Silver replied_

_Sonic looked at him "Come on its late I'll show you your room" Silver said_

_Sonic followed Silver to his room slept the night waiting for the next day to come_


	22. The Demon's Hunt

_The Bride of Mephiles_

_The Demon's Hunt_

_After Sonic had hidden away with Lyrraa again the Demon was furious at this he had no clue where to search for the female but he was not going to stop looking for her he was persistent to have her "She well be mine and that whelp won't stop me" he thought_

"_Mephiles" Fleetway called through the communicator_

"_What is it?" Mephiles asked_

"_I spotted the Blue Hedgehog" Fleetway replied_

_Mephiles pricked up "Where is he?" he asked_

"_He had gotten to the Albino Hedgehog's place with the female in hand" Fleetway said_

"_Silver" Mephiles growled "I'll deal with them myself and take Lyrraa"_

"_As you wish my lord" Fleetway replied_

_Mephiles looked up to the distance "You can run Lyrraa but you can't hide" he said_

_Then he disappeared Meanwhile Silver and Blaze were talking in their backyard about Lyrraa and Sonic "You think that their good together?" Silver asked_

"_Yes I do in fact Silver" Blaze replied_

"_And why is that?" he asked_

_Blaze looked at her lover "I can see it" she replied_

"_Ah" Silver said "If Mephiles gets her Sonic well go nuts more than Shadow"_

"_We can't let that happen they are our friends Silver" Blaze replied_

"_I know that Blaze" he said_

"_What are you talking about?" Lyrraa asked_

_Silver and Blaze looked at her "Nothing" they both said_

_Lyrraa glared "I know your lying" she replied_

_Silver and Blaze looked at each other "Well?" Lyrraa asked_

"_We were just talking about….." Silver replied_

"_About?" Lyrraa asked_

"_What is going on?" Sonic asked_

_Blaze looked at sonic walking to Lyrraa "Sonic" she said_

_Sonic stopped beside Lyrraa and wrapped an arm around her "What is going on?" he asked again_

"_Nothing" Silver replied_

_Lyrraa shook her head "These two are silly" she thought_

_Sonic looked at Lyrraa and smiled "Lyrraa would you like to come with me for a run?" he asked_

_Lyrraa looked at him "Sure" she replied_

_Sonic then picked her up bridle style and ran into the trees they ran for a while then Sonic stopped "Where are we?" Lyrraa asked_

"_You'll see" Sonic replied "Close your eyes"_

_Lyrraa sighed but she closed her eyes Sonic grabbed her hand and started to walk "Where are you taking me?" she asked_

"_It's a surprise" he whispered_

"_This would be nice if he'd tell me" Lyrraa thought_

_Sonic had led her for a while then stopped her "Alright you can open" he whispered_

_Lyrraa opened her eyes and was blowin away Sonic had led her to a Lake in the forest the water was crystal clear flowers blooming and leafs blowing "Oh Sonic it's beautiful" she said_

_Sonic smiled at her "There is more" he replied_

_Lyrraa looked at him and her eyes widened he was down on one knee and held out a ring "Lyrraa the Hedgehog the love of my life will you marry me?" he asked_

_Lyrraa nodded in excitement and jumped on him "Yes I well" she replied_

_Sonic hugged her back then he put the ring on her finger and kissed her "This well not came to pass" a dark voice growled within the trees_

_Sonic and Lyrraa pulled away and looked around "How did he find us?" Sonic asked_

"_I don't know" Lyrraa replied scared_

"_You will not be marring him Lyrraa you are not he's" Mephiles' voice said_

_Sonic held onto Lyrraa tightly "Stay close to me" he whispered_

_Lyrraa held on to Sonic for her life then she saw Mist coming up from behind Sonic and her fear was about to happen "Sonic look out" she cried_

_Sonic looked behind but his face was meet by a fist and he hit the ground then he glared at the demon with Lyrraa in hand "You should know better than to take someone else's stuff" Mephiles said_

_Sonic let out a growl and got up "Let her go" he growled_

_Mephiles smirked "I don't think so" he replied_

_Lyrraa was trying her best to get out of the demon's grasp but no matter what she tried she couldn't break free she cried but nothing worked "I'm warning you Mephiles let her go or I'll tear you to pieces!" Sonic growled_

_Mephiles laughed "Like you could even beat me" he replied_

_Suddenly Mephiles was hit from behind and fell letting Lyrraa go she ran behind Sonic "You better be careful of what you say demon" a feline voice said_

_Mephiles' eyes widened he knew that voice he looked behind him to see a Purple cat with Silver "Blaze the Cat so you did serve" he replied getting back up_

"_Like you could kill me back then" Blaze said "I am a fire powered cat after all"_

_Mephiles turned to her "Well that well be a mistake that I won't make again" he growled_

"_We'd like to see you try" Silver replied_

_Mephiles then started to attack Silver and Blaze but what he didn't know was that Sonic had already ran off with Lyrraa when Mephiles realised this he became really mad and went to find her "That little pest I'll get him" he growled to himself_

_Sonic the Hedgehog with his now fiancé in his arms running from the demon to keep him away from Lyrraa "How does he keep finding us?" he asked himself_

"_Sonic" Lyrraa whispered_

_Sonic looked at her "Yes?" he whispered back_

_Lyrraa looked at him "He's coming" she replied in a whisper_

_Sonic's eyes widened and went faster now at his top speed running in the forest "Faker!" a deep voice shouted_

_Sonic looked to the side to See Shadow running beside him "Shadow?" he asked_

"_Give me Lyrraa, the Demon has your trail" Shadow replied_

_Sonic nodded and handed her to him "I'll keep moving this way" he said_

_Shadow nodded and ran off Sonic stayed on the same path and sure enough Mephiles was still following him then Sonic had stopped blocked by a barrier "Thank Chaos I gave Lyrraa to Shadow" he thought_

_Mephiles had finally caught up to him "Give her to me whelp!" he growled_

_Sonic turned to him with a grin on his face and the demon noticed that she was not with him any more "Where is she?" Mephiles asked in an angry tone_

"_Like I'd tell you" Sonic replied_

_Mephiles growled at him "I well find her Whelp she is mine" he said as he disappeared_

"_In your dreams demon" Sonic thought_

"_Sonic can you hear me?" a voice was heared _

_Sonic looked at his communicator "Yes I can Tails" he replied_

"_Shadow is here and so is Lyrraa you coming too?" Tails asked_

"_Yes I'm on my way to you" Sonic replied_

"_Ok see you soon Sonic" Tails replied_

_Sonic then ran off to meet up with his team and his lover next day to come_


	23. Lyrraa and Sonic Engaged

_The Bride of Mephiles_

_The Demon's Hunt_

_After Sonic had hidden away with Lyrraa again the Demon was furious at this he had no clue where to search for the female but he was not going to stop looking for her he was persistent to have her "She well be mine and that whelp won't stop me" he thought_

"_Mephiles" Fleetway called through the communicator_

"_What is it?" Mephiles asked_

"_I spotted the Blue Hedgehog" Fleetway replied_

_Mephiles pricked up "Where is he?" he asked_

"_He had gotten to the Albino Hedgehog's place with the female in hand" Fleetway said_

"_Silver" Mephiles growled "I'll deal with them myself and take Lyrraa"_

"_As you wish my lord" Fleetway replied_

_Mephiles looked up to the distance "You can run Lyrraa but you can't hide" he said_

_Then he disappeared Meanwhile Silver and Blaze were talking in their backyard about Lyrraa and Sonic "You think that their good together?" Silver asked_

"_Yes I do in fact Silver" Blaze replied_

"_And why is that?" he asked_

_Blaze looked at her lover "I can see it" she replied_

"_Ah" Silver said "If Mephiles gets her Sonic well go nuts more than Shadow"_

"_We can't let that happen they are our friends Silver" Blaze replied_

"_I know that Blaze" he said_

"_What are you talking about?" Lyrraa asked_

_Silver and Blaze looked at her "Nothing" they both said_

_Lyrraa glared "I know your lying" she replied_

_Silver and Blaze looked at each other "Well?" Lyrraa asked_

"_We were just talking about….." Silver replied_

"_About?" Lyrraa asked_

"_What is going on?" Sonic asked_

_Blaze looked at sonic walking to Lyrraa "Sonic" she said_

_Sonic stopped beside Lyrraa and wrapped an arm around her "What is going on?" he asked again_

"_Nothing" Silver replied_

_Lyrraa shook her head "These two are silly" she thought_

_Sonic looked at Lyrraa and smiled "Lyrraa would you like to come with me for a run?" he asked_

_Lyrraa looked at him "Sure" she replied_

_Sonic then picked her up bridle style and ran into the trees they ran for a while then Sonic stopped "Where are we?" Lyrraa asked_

"_You'll see" Sonic replied "Close your eyes"_

_Lyrraa sighed but she closed her eyes Sonic grabbed her hand and started to walk "Where are you taking me?" she asked_

"_It's a surprise" he whispered_

"_This would be nice if he'd tell me" Lyrraa thought_

_Sonic had led her for a while then stopped her "Alright you can open" he whispered_

_Lyrraa opened her eyes and was blowin away Sonic had led her to a Lake in the forest the water was crystal clear flowers blooming and leafs blowing "Oh Sonic it's beautiful" she said_

_Sonic smiled at her "There is more" he replied_

_Lyrraa looked at him and her eyes widened he was down on one knee and held out a ring "Lyrraa the Hedgehog the love of my life will you marry me?" he asked_

_Lyrraa nodded in excitement and jumped on him "Yes I well" she replied_

_Sonic hugged her back then he put the ring on her finger and kissed her "This well not came to pass" a dark voice growled within the trees_

_Sonic and Lyrraa pulled away and looked around "How did he find us?" Sonic asked_

"_I don't know" Lyrraa replied scared_

"_You will not be marring him Lyrraa you are not he's" Mephiles' voice said_

_Sonic held onto Lyrraa tightly "Stay close to me" he whispered_

_Lyrraa held on to Sonic for her life then she saw Mist coming up from behind Sonic and her fear was about to happen "Sonic look out" she cried_

_Sonic looked behind but his face was meet by a fist and he hit the ground then he glared at the demon with Lyrraa in hand "You should know better than to take someone else's stuff" Mephiles said_

_Sonic let out a growl and got up "Let her go" he growled_

_Mephiles smirked "I don't think so" he replied_

_Lyrraa was trying her best to get out of the demon's grasp but no matter what she tried she couldn't break free she cried but nothing worked "I'm warning you Mephiles let her go or I'll tear you to pieces!" Sonic growled_

_Mephiles laughed "Like you could even beat me" he replied_

_Suddenly Mephiles was hit from behind and fell letting Lyrraa go she ran behind Sonic "You better be careful of what you say demon" a feline voice said_

_Mephiles' eyes widened he knew that voice he looked behind him to see a Purple cat with Silver "Blaze the Cat so you did serve" he replied getting back up_

"_Like you could kill me back then" Blaze said "I am a fire powered cat after all"_

_Mephiles turned to her "Well that well be a mistake that I won't make again" he growled_

"_We'd like to see you try" Silver replied_

_Mephiles then started to attack Silver and Blaze but what he didn't know was that Sonic had already ran off with Lyrraa when Mephiles realised this he became really mad and went to find her "That little pest I'll get him" he growled to himself_

_Sonic the Hedgehog with his now fiancé in his arms running from the demon to keep him away from Lyrraa "How does he keep finding us?" he asked himself_

"_Sonic" Lyrraa whispered_

_Sonic looked at her "Yes?" he whispered back_

_Lyrraa looked at him "He's coming" she replied in a whisper_

_Sonic's eyes widened and went faster now at his top speed running in the forest "Faker!" a deep voice shouted_

_Sonic looked to the side to See Shadow running beside him "Shadow?" he asked_

"_Give me Lyrraa, the Demon has your trail" Shadow replied_

_Sonic nodded and handed her to him "I'll keep moving this way" he said_

_Shadow nodded and ran off Sonic stayed on the same path and sure enough Mephiles was still following him then Sonic had stopped blocked by a barrier "Thank Chaos I gave Lyrraa to Shadow" he thought_

_Mephiles had finally caught up to him "Give her to me whelp!" he growled_

_Sonic turned to him with a grin on his face and the demon noticed that she was not with him any more "Where is she?" Mephiles asked in an angry tone_

"_Like I'd tell you" Sonic replied_

_Mephiles growled at him "I well find her Whelp she is mine" he said as he disappeared_

"_In your dreams demon" Sonic thought_

"_Sonic can you hear me?" a voice was heared _

_Sonic looked at his communicator "Yes I can Tails" he replied_

"_Shadow is here and so is Lyrraa you coming too?" Tails asked_

"_Yes I'm on my way to you" Sonic replied_

"_Ok see you soon Sonic" Tails replied_

_Sonic then ran off to meet up with his team and his lover next day to come_


	24. Freedom is a Virtue

_The Bride of Mephiles_

_Freedom is a__ Virtue_

_As the Night went an Lyrraa was sound asleep in her bed having a dream that was hunting her mind she tossed and turned as she did a purple mist seeped through her widow and started taking from of the demon in his Hedgehog form he looked at her there he could hear her whimpering in her sleep "Must be having a nightmare" he thought_

_The Demon slowly walked to her bed as he got closer to her Lyrraa was curling up into a ball Mephiles sat beside her and lightly touched her face "She really beautiful when she's asleep but soon she won't need it" he thought_

_Lyrraa's ears folded and her eyes shut tighter to his touch a tear leaked out of her eye Mephiles smiled he got up and moved away from her to the darkest part Lyrraa's eyes snapped open she sat up and looked around she didn't see anyone she raised her hand to her face "What happened?" she asked herself_

_Lyrraa looked around again but saw nothing she felt like someone was watching she could even feel someone's __presence but couldn't see anyone so she laid back down and fell asleep again "Your mine Lyrraa and you always well be" she heared Mephiles' Voice said in her mind_

_The next morning Sonic was one of the first to wake up he got out of bed and stretched went to the bathroom and slashed water on his face he heared his room door open "Sonic?" s familiar voice asked_

_Sonic quickly finished and went to Lyrraa in his room "Yes Lyrraa?" he asked_

_Lyrraa's eyes had a lot of worry in them she rushed into Sonic's arms he hugged her "Shhhhh its ok my love" he whispered_

"_I have a horrible dream last night and I suddenly felt someone watching me" Lyrraa cried_

_Sonic's eyes widened "How did he?" he thought "Lyrraa its ok your safe now"_

_Lyrraa held onto him scared that is was the demon doing this "I don't know what to do" she said_

"_Let's get away from here for a while ok get our heads out of this" Sonic replied_

_Lyrraa pulled away and looked at him "Alright" she said_

_Sonic smiled and Shadow entered the room "Lyrraa your up so early" he said_

_Lyrraa looked at him "Shadow I need to talk to you" Sonic replied_

_Shadow looked at Sonic "Alright?" he asked_

"_I'll be down stairs" Lyrraa said then left_

"_What do you want Faker?" Shadow asked_

"_Lyrraa told me that she was having a horrible dream last night and felt that someone was watching her" Sonic replied_

_Shadow's eyes widened "Mephiles" he growled_

"_It has to be him how else?" Sonic asked_

"_What do you intend to do?" Shadow asked_

"_I was going to take Lyrraa way for a while" Sonic replied_

"_That's a good plan but to make sure take one other with you too" Shadow replied_

"_Why" Sonic asked_

"_Because the demon can track you with her" Shadow replied_

_Sonic's eyes widened "How?" she asked again_

"_I don't know how but if you have another with you he can't track you" Shadow replied_

_Sonic looked away in thought "I'll ask Blaze and Silver" he replied_

_Shadow nodded "I'll stay behind and let you know the Demon's movements" he replied_

_They both walked out of the room and Sonic ran to silver's house Shadow and Lyrraa stayed behind till he returned "Shadow?" she asked_

_Shadow looked at her "Yes?" he asked_

_Lyrraa looked into his eyes "You going to be ok while we're gone?" she asked_

_Shadow smiled "Yes I well" he replied_

"_Shadow the Hedgehog!" a female voice shouted_

_Lyrraa and Shadow looked at Amy "What is it?" he asked_

"_You have a lot to explain about yesterday!" Amy replied_

_Lyrraa looked at her confused and Looked at Shadow "What is she talking about?" she asked_

_Shadow looked at her "It's complicated" he replied_

_Then Sonic, Silver and Blaze arrived at the Shop "You ready Lyrraa?" Sonic asked_

_Lyrraa looked at him and smiled "Yes" she replied_

_Then Sonic scooped up Lyrraa and the four of them left Shadow walked inside and Amy followed him "Well?" she asked_

_Shadow stopped and looked at her "Well what?" she asked_

_Amy folded her arms over her chest "You know what" she growled_

"_Oh yes about yesterday" Shadow replied_

_Amy nodded and waited for him to explain "You were upset so I had to cheer you up" was Shadow's answer_

_Amy raised an eye ridge "That's it?" she asked_

_Shadow nodded and started to walk off but Amy stopped him "But that doesn't explain…." She paused_

_Shadow looked at her again "doesn't explain, what?" he asked_

_Amy looked into his eyes "You kiss me" she replied in a low tone_

"_Oh ya that" he thought "Um"_

"_Um what?" she asked_

_Shadow looked around then he grabbed her hand and headed for his room Amy didn't know what to do once they got there Shadow shut the door and locked it "What are you doing" Amy asked_

_Shadow didn't say anything he grabbed Amy and pulled her into a kiss Amy's eyes widened "Sh-Shadow?" she asked_

_Shadow pulled away he looked at her eyes half cast "Shhhh" he whispered_

_Amy was in shock she didn't know what to do or think "I don't understand" she said_

"_Isn't it obvious?" Shadow asked "I love you"_

_Amy's eyes widened even more Shadow kissed her again but this time Amy closed her eyes and kissed back_


	25. A Trip turns into a Trap

_The Bride of Mephiles_

_A Trip turns into a Trap_

_Lyrraa, Sonic, Silver and Blaze were going away from Station Square to keep Lyrraa away from the demon they arrived in __Apotos they got to a hotel they got two rooms very close together Silver and Blaze got one room, Sonic and Lyrraa got another they get into the room to settle into but Lyrraa just didn't feel like something was right she still felt like she was being watched but didn't know who her thoughts were interrupted by Sonic hugging her "Lyrraa you ok?" he asked_

_Lyrraa sighed "Not really I still feel like I'm being watched" she replied_

_Sonic sat beside her "Let's hope that no one is and have a good time here" he replied_

_Lyrraa smiled and kissed him after a while the four of them explored the town Lyrraa still had that dang feeling she cuddled up to Sonic and he wrapped an arm around her they got to a park and decided to relax in it they sat on the grass and talked "So what else are we doing today?" Silver asked_

"_I don't know *looks at Lyrraa* what do you think?" Sonic asked_

"_I don't know" Lyrraa replied_

"_I'm sure we'll find something" Blaze said_

_Lyrraa, Sonic and Silver nodded "Ya we well" Silver replied_

_They had lunch and explored the park Sonic and Lyrraa were walking in the forest Lyrraa felt really scared for some reason didn't know why but suddenly Sonic was not with her any more she panicked "Sonic?" she called out_

_No answer it was starting to terrify her "Sonic!" she called out again_

_Again no answer Lyrraa kept turning around hoping to find Sonic but it was hopeless then she felt a __presence behind her it wasn't Sonic's she slowly turned her head and her eyes widened "Hello my dear" the demon said_

_Lyrraa didn't say anything she just ran for it now frightened for her life she ran and ran calling out Sonic's name over and over but had a feeling that he wasn't around now to help her she was looking behind her as she ran she had hit something and fell to the ground "Trying to escape?" Mephiles' voice said above her_

_Lyrraa looked up into his face and tried to back away but he had grabbed her arm and pulled her onto her feet Lyrraa tried but couldn't get him to let go of her she looked away as he touched her face "Now, now there is no need to cry my sweet" Mephiles whispered_

_Lyrraa continued to look away from him then he pulled her closer to him so that their bodies were touching Lyrraa felt very uncomfortable being like this with him she tried again to push him away but nothing worked her ears folded back eyes shut tight crying in the demon's arms "Please let me go" she cried _

_Mephiles just smiled at this that he had her this close to him he let go of her arm and leaned his face to her neck Lyrraa whimpered as he did so she knew what he was about to do Mephiles then licked and bit her neck causing her to scream in pain after a while Mephiles released her and she fell to the ground passed out he grinned at her just lying there "Well it's time to go" he thought_

_Mephiles kneeled to her but a blue blur came out of nowhere and snatched up Lyrraa the demon growled and looked towards where the blur went "Whelp!" he growled "Fleetway get Lyrraa the Hedgehog" _

"_As you wish" Fleetway said and went after her_

_After Sonic had realized that Lyrraa was not with him he had a hunch that Mephiles was involved with it and when he saw that Mephiles had her in his grasp he growled and grabbed her before the demon could take her he looked at her in his arms "I've got you my love" he whispered_

_She was still unconscious Sonic held her close to him hoping that she'll wake up soon suddenly Sonic tripped and went flying and landing on his side he opened one of his eyes to see Lyrraa had landed a bit further away from him he went to get up but fell again "Next time don't get in Mephiles' way" Fleetway's voice said_

_Sonic looked up again to see Lyrraa now in Fleetway's hold he had a grin on his face "Let her go" Sonic growled_

"_I don't think so Sonic she doesn't belong to you anyway" Fleetway replied_

_Sonic let out another growl as he got up he charged Fleetway but he was a second to late he had disappeared with Lyrraa Sonic stopped and fell to his knees "I'm… so sorry Lyrraa….. I failed you….again" he said in a sad tone _

_Silver and Blaze came up from behind him and he looked at them in sadness they both knew that Lyrraa was gone_


	26. The Demon gets What the Demon Wants

_This contains a rape scene so do NOT read if your NOT 18_

_The Bride of Mephiles_

_The Demon gets What the Demon Wants_

_Fleetway had successfully taken Lyrraa at Mephiles' order he had teleported and handed her to him Mephiles grinned "You have done well Fleetway" he said_

_Fleetway nodded then started to leave "Oh and Fleetway" Mephiles said_

_Fleetway looked at him "Be sure to not disturb me for the next while" Mephiles continued_

_Fleetway nodded and left Mephiles teleported to his new Hide-out and headed for his chambers once he got there he place Lyrraa on the bed and looked at her "The drug well wear off soon" he thought_

_Mephiles sat down waited for her to wake about 25 minutes later Lyrraa starts to wake up she sat up held her head and groaned "What happened?" she asked herself_

_Lyrraa looked around now she remembered she had been taken her away again "Finally your wake" Mephiles said_

_Lyrraa span her head to him and looked at him scared "No get away" she replied_

_Mephiles smirked at her "You know I won't" he said_

_Lyrraa backed away from him till she came to the headboard he had climbed onto the bed Lyrraa's ears went flat and brought her legs up "WH-what are you doing?" she asked_

_Mephiles looked into her frightened eyes "Getting what I want" he replied_

_Lyrraa's eyes widened "No not again" she thought_

_Mephiles had placed his lips on hers and slowly brought her down from the headboard to the bed Lyrraa just stared at him till she was fully flat on the bed right under him she started to fight him Mephiles pulled away and sighed "Really going to do this Lyrraa?" he asked_

"_Get off me" she cried_

_Mephiles bent over to her ear "Just relax" he whispered_

_Now she tried harder to fight him she didn't want this to happen she kicked and squirmed to get away but Mephiles held his ground "Very Well if you won't stop moving I'll make you" he said_

_Mephiles summoned his mist tentacles to grab her arms and pin them above her head Lyrraa pulled at them but it was useless "Now where was I?" Mephiles asked "Oh yes"_

_Mephiles then bent to her neck and licked her bite mark making her shudder tears now pouring out of her eyes as he was licking her neck he slowly started to strip her Lyrraa tried but couldn't stop him she cried and cried but nothing was working after Mephiles took off her top he pulled away from her and looked into her eyes "I can sense your trembling Lyrraa *Leans his face to hers* just relax my sweet" he said_

_Lyrraa closed her eyes and shook her head violently her hands made fits in her shackles "Never I will never submit" she replied_

_Mephiles let out a growl and proceeded to take off her mini skirt Lyrraa could feel his hand slowly glide in places she didn't want him touching he had then bent over to lower area and started sliding her skirt off with his teeth "No Please" she cried_

_But he ignored her and slide her skirt right off her frame Lyrraa closed her legs in attempt to stop this but that didn't stop him at all "You'll need to better then that Lyrraa" he whispered as he spread her legs apart_

"_No, no stop" she cried_

_Mephiles didn't say anything he just looked at her body and admired it "You're so beautiful too bad this beautiful body has to be covered up in public" he said in a lustful tone_

_Lyrraa looked away and her ears pinned to her head she knew that now she won't be able to stop him she shut her eyes tight and teeth clenched together as she braced herself __Mephiles then made his move on her when she suddenly felt a swift and harsh intrusion in her most personal area Lyrraa let out a piercing scream_ _that fill the hole room "Oh yes" she heared Mephiles' voice purr_

_He was now towering over her head down and eyes closed enjoying his fun "Finally after months I get this with you" he continued_

_Lyrraa whimpered in replay she couldn't believe that this was actually happening to her of all things then she felt him start to thrust in and out of her and every time it had power behind it but he didn't pounded into her but she would cry out in pain every time he moved in and it went faster and faster she had never felt this mush pain in her whole life "Why me?" she asked herself _

_Then Mephiles had pushed into her so hard that her back arched and she screamed Mephiles realized this and quickly covered her mouth with his lips a part of him wanted to stop doing this but he just continued on he pulled away from the kiss and looked at her "Shhhh just relax" he said_

_Lyrraa looked away from him she just wanted to fade from the world at this point but every time she tried his actions stopped her after a few more thrusts Mephiles then released inside of her Lyrraa let out a loud whimper her body had collapsed on the bed __exhausted__ Mephiles had collapsed on the side of the bed and pulled Lyrraa's weakened form close to him Lyrraa was in shock and pain she was now no longer a virgin and she had cried herself to sleep on the other hand Mephiles was still holding onto her "Sleep well my sweet" he whispered_

_Mephiles pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her as she slept_


	27. Sonic's Love

_The Bride of Mephiles_

_Sonic's Love_

_Sonic, Silver and Blaze were in __Apotos as they waited for Shadow to arrive Sonic was mad that the demon took Lyrraa again and was determined to get her back in his arms he didn't know how to tell Shadow that he lost her again "Sonic?" Blaze asked_

_Sonic looked at her "Yes?" he asked_

"_You don't look like yourself you ok?" she asked_

_Sonic sighed and looked away "No I'm not" he replied_

_Blaze sat beside him "We'll get her back Sonic" she said_

_Sonic looked at her "I know but how do I explain this to Shadow?" he asked_

"_Explain what?" Shadow's deep voice asked_

_Sonic, Blaze and Silver looked at him "Shadow" Sonic said_

"_What do you have to explain Faker?" Shadow asked_

_Sonic looked don't and sighed "Lyrraa's gone" he said in a whisper_

_Shadow's eyes went wide "What?" he asked_

_Sonic nodded started to cry "She's gone and it's my fault" he replied_

"_Sonic it's not your fault" Blaze said_

_Sonic just looked away "How did he now that you were away from __Station Square?" Shadow asked_

"_I don't know" Sonic replied_

_Shadow looked away for a moment then looked at Silver "Do you know how he found her here?" he asked_

_Silver looked at him "I think I do but I'm not sure" he replied_

"_How did he find her?" Sonic asked_

_Silver looked at him "I think he followed us here" he replied_

"_You've got that right" a voice said_

_Sonic and Shadow let out a growl to the voice and looked into the shadows "You thought that I'd just wait til Fleetway or Scourge got to her?" the Demon asked_

"_What have you done with Lyrraa?" Sonic growled_

_Mephiles smirked "Nothing much" he replied_

"_Where is she?" Shadow growled_

"_She's safe *looks at him* and far from you" Mephiles replied_

_Sonic got up and was ready to charge at the demon "Let her go you demon!" he shouted_

_Mephiles let out a laugh and moved out of the shadows "She's mine now Whelp" he replied_

_Sonic growled again "You're a cruel being Mephiles" he shouted_

"_I know I am but nothing not even you can stop me" Mephiles replied_

_Shadow and Sonic were so mad at the demon and charged at him but Mephiles teleported away "You'll need to do better than that" he chuckled_

"_Lyrraa well be free Demon you don't own her" Shadow shouted_

_Mephiles smirked "That's what you think" he replied then disappeared_

_Sonic and Shadow looked at each other "He must have taken her to his 'hide out'." Sonic said_

_Shadow nodded and headed for it_


	28. A Little Discovery

_The Bride of Mephiles_

_A Little Discovery_

_Mephiles had appeared in his chamber to find Lyrraa still asleep on the bed she was curled up and tears running down her face he walked up to her and sat beside her "Still not sleeping well?" he thought_

_Mephiles placed his hand on her ankle and she teased up in her sleep he slowly move his hand up her lag he could hear her whimpering then he had his hand start to lightly pass her tummy but stopped and tilled his head to the side "What?" he asked himself_

_Mephiles moved his hand on her belly and his eyes widened __he had detected a microscopic life form growing by the second and partially holding powers similar to his own. Mephiles was shocked he had created a child with her he grinned to this and leaned over to her face and kissed her cheek "Now you are my mate Lyrraa the Hedgehog" he whispered into her ear_

_Lyrraa's ear twitched when he said that she buried her face into the pillow and curled up tighter Mephiles just smiled at her and stroked her face "Lord Mephiles" Fleetway said through the communicator _

_Mephiles let out a low growl he got up and grabbed it "What is it Fleetway?" he asked_

"_Shadow and Sonic are heading for the old hide out want us to do anything?" Fleetway asked_

"_I thought that they would go back there they are going to have a little surprise when they get there" Mephiles grinned_

"_You want us there?" Fleetway asked again_

"_Yes get there before they do and I'll meet you there" Mephiles replied and put the communicator down_

"_Shadow" Lyrraa's voice was heared_

_Mephiles looked over to her and walked to her "Lyrraa" he replied_

_Lyrraa let out a groan to his voice and lowered her ears "Leave me alone" she said_

_Mephiles sighed and sat beside her "You've been asleep for a while" he replied_

_Lyrraa didn't answer him she just tightened her ball and covered her head "Don't be like that my sweet after all your mine now" Mephiles said_

"_I'm not yours" Lyrraa growled_

_Mephiles pulled the blackest and pillow off her "Yes you are Lyrraa" he replied_

_Lyrraa continued to look away then she felt his hand on her tummy she looked at it "What is he doing?" she asked herself_

_She was confused his hand was on one part of her that he had ever touched before she looked at him "I can see that your confused Lyrraa" he said_

_Lyrraa didn't know what to say to him he then gently grabbed her hand and placed it on her tummy "Tell me can you __detect anything?" he asked_

_Lyrraa looked down trying to feel something then her eyes widened and looked at him again "I…. I can't be….." she replied_

_Mephiles smiled and kissed her "Your pregnant my sweet" "he telepathically said_

_Lyrraa just stared at him she knew that he raped her but never thought that he could get her __pregnant he pulled away from her and looked into her watery eyes he had whipped her tears away "Shhhhh don't cry" he whispered_

_Mephiles then placed his hand on her tummy again "This proves that you and I * looked into her eyes* are mates" he said_

_Lyrraa looked away and shut her eyes tight and cried ears flat on her head "This can't be happening I'm supposed to be with Sonic" she cried to herself_

"_Well I'll leave you for a while I have some business to take care of behave yourself Lyrraa" he said then disappeared_

_Lyrraa sat up and looked at her tummy she was in shock he only raped her once and she's pregnant on the first attempt? That really shocked her Lyrraa bursted into tears and collapsed on the bed sobbing "Please make this stop" she cried_

_Lyrraa didn't know what to do what would Sonic think of her? What would Shadow think of her? She didn't know but she had a feeling that she was to remain with the cursed demon for the rest of her life_


	29. No Place to Hide

_The Bride of Mephiles_

_No place to hide_

_Sonic and Shadow were heading for Mephiles' 'hide-out' but there didn't know that he had moved it somewhere else there got there and it looked like no one had been here for a long time "I'll go to the chamber" Sonic said_

"_Fine I'll looked in the Dungeons" Shadow replied_

_They both nodded and moved to find her Sonic got there and found it empty "That's odd" he thought_

_He noticed that the walls of the chamber was not glowing as bright as they use to then Shadow came to the Chamber Sonic turned to him "She's not here" he said_

_Shadow let out a growl "Where did he take her then?" he asked_

_Sonic sighed then they both heared a dark chuckle they both knew how it was "I guess by now you realise that I moved her and the hide-out" he said_

_Sonic growled he hated hearing that voice "I hate that demon" he thought_

"_Where is she?!" Shadow shouted_

"_I told you already Hedgehog, She's safe and far from you" Mephiles replied_

_Shadow growled "That is not an answer!" he shouted_

"_That is all you'll get she is mine" Mephiles replied_

_Sonic was starting to lose it not knowing where his love was and his anger raising by the minute "Let her go you sick minded demon!" he shouted in a dark tone_

_Shadow looked at Sonic "Crap not now" he thought_

_Sonic was starting to turn to his dark side Mephiles just grinned to this that Sonic was turning into his dark side in now knowing where Lyrraa was hidden "Faker don't you dare change now!" Shadow growled_

_Sonic looked at Shadow it was too late his fur was already dark blue and her emerald irises were gone "Crap" Shadow thought_

_Mephiles laughed "So that how much losing Lyrraa means to him" he said_

_Shadow turned to the demon "That can easily be fixed" he said_

_Mephiles just stared at him then Shadow turned back to Sonic and punched him so hard that it knocked him out Sonic landed on his side fading back to his normal self Mephiles looked at Sonic then at Shadow again "Stupid Hedgehog" he growled_

_Shadow looked at him "That what you think" he replied_

_Shadow then launched himself at the Demon causing them both to land hard on ground they both fought each other for a while Sonic was just coming __consciousness he sat up and looked at Shadow and Mephiles "What Happened?" he asked_

_Shadow looked at him and throws the demon across the room "You passed out that's all" he replied_

_Sonic glared at him he got up and looked at the demon who was getting up as well and looked at them both "Fleetway __Scourge stop them" he shouted_

"_As you wish" they both said _

_Fleetway and __Scourge landed in between Shadow and Sonic Mephiles managed to seek away from the battle scene Sonic __noticed that he was gone and turned to Shadow "Can you handle these two?" he asked_

_Shadow looked at him "I can, go after him" he replied_

_Sonic nodded and pushed __Scourge out of his way and ran after the demon "Mephiles!" he shouted _

_Mephiles stopped and looked at the blue speedster "Whelp" he thought_

_Sonic stared at him "Demon where are you heading?!" he growled_

"_Away from you two" Mephiles replied_

_Sonic growled "You are running from a fight aren't you?" he asked_

_Mephiles turned to him "You could say that but I have some other things to attend to" he replied and disappeared_

"_Chaos he got away" Sonic said_

_Meanwhile Shadow was still fighting Fleetway and __Scourge in the chamber "__Fleetway __Scourge we are do here" Mephiles' voice came from the communicator_

_Fleetway and __Scourge looked at each then at Shadow "Well see ya Strips"__Scourge said then disappeared with Fleetway_

_Shadow let out a growl and went to Sonic "What happened?" he asked_

"_He go away before I could do anything" Sonic replied_

_Shadow looked away in anger and they both left the area_


	30. Lyrraa's nightmare

_The Bride of Mephiles_

_L__yrraa's nightmare_

_Mephiles had returned to his chambers and looked at Lyrraa on bed asleep he sighed and walked to her he lightly touched her face Lyrraa moved her head away from him curled up into a ball Mephiles sat beside her and looked at her "Why is she like this?" he thought_

_Lyrraa had tighten her ball and her ears folded down she was whimpering too Mephiles was curious to why she was like this so he decided to see it himself he placed his hand over her head and looked into her mind _

_=Dreams=_

_Lyrraa was running she was holding something in her arms and held it close she kept looking back to see if anything was chasing her there was a mysterious creature chasing her he was a shape of a Hedgehog but it was chasing her everywhere Lyrraa looked ahead and saw a cave she ran into it she sat down and looked into her arms "Shhhh it's ok now" she whispered_

_Mephiles was just watching this and looked to see what she was holding to his surprise it was a baby girl "Is that our child?" he thought_

_Lyrraa moved the blanket off the little ones head and kissed it "I won't let him take you" she whispered_

_Mephiles was confused to what she was talking about, then Lyrraa looked to the entrance of the care and her eyes widened she moved further into it "Where are you little Hedgehog" a male voice shouted_

_Mephiles' eyes widened he know that voice he looked at the creature as it walked into the cave "I well find you girl" he said again_

"_You'll have to kill me to take her away from me" Lyrraa's voice shouted_

_Mephiles let out a growl it was Scourge "What does he think he's doing chasing her like that?" he thought_

"_You're child well be mine Lyrraa" Scourge replied_

"_NO YOU WON"T!" Lyrraa shouted "You use to be loyal to Mephiles now you're worse than he is"_

_Mephiles looked at Lyrraa "What?" he thought_

"_I never looked him any way he always got the good stuff like you I hated it now I'll take what is rightly mine" Scourge replied with a grin_

_Mephiles growled in anger to that "__Serena is never going to be yours __Scourge" Lyrraa replied_

_Mephiles looked at Lyrraa again and thought for a minute "__Serena?" he thought "I like that name"_

_Then suddenly __Scourge charged at Lyrraa and tried to grab the child from her Lyrraa fought him for as long as she could but he somehow managed to take her from her arms and run off "No __Serena!" Lyrraa cried out and fell to her knees_

_=Dreams=_

_Lyrraa snaps awake and sits up quickly Mephiles came back to his senses to and looked at Lyrraa "Shhhh calm down Lyrraa" he said_

_Lyrraa had tried to calm herself down and slowly turned her head to the Demon "Me-Mephiles" she said a low tone_

"_Shhhhh" Mephiles replied_

_Lyrraa just looked at him "I know what happened in your dream" he continued_

_Lyrraa's eyes widened and looked away from him "I…. I…" she tried to say_

_Mephiles gently grabbed her face to make her look at him "How long have you been having this dream?" he asked her_

_Lyrraa didn't know how to responded to him but she had to tell him "2 nights now" she replied in a whisper_

_Mephiles placed his hand on the side of her face "It's seems like it's telling you the future of our child" he said_

_Lyrraa looked away again in tears "If that is true he won't touch her Lyrraa" he continued_

_Lyrraa turned her head to him "Have you been thinking of names my dear?" he asked_

_Lyrraa nodded slightly "You probably heard the name if it's a girl" she asked_

_Mephiles nodded "I like __Serena it is pretty" he replied_

_Lyrraa looked away again and sighed then she felt his arms wrap around her waist and her neck "Why do I feel like this around him?" she asked herself_

_Lyrraa don't know why but she felt like she could trust Mephiles he never injected anything into her to make her like him she just felt like that in fact Mephiles had sort of the same thing he felt like he knew her for years but could not picture how then something came to him "Lyrraa do you know anything of your family?" he asked_

_Lyrraa went from relaxed to shocked to what he just asked she turned her head to him again "N-no" she replied_

_Mephiles looked into her eyes and sighed she was telling him the truth he then looked into her eye "For some reason I recognize your eyes" he said_

_Lyrraa's eyes widened "How?" she asked_

"_From a family that I made a deal with years ago" Mephiles replied looking into her eyes_

_Lyrraa stared in shock she had no clue what he was talking about does he know what happened to this family? Is it her family? "H-how do you know this?" she asked_

"_I can't tell" he replied_

"_What was the deal?" she asked_

_Mephiles looked at her he saw the fear in her eyes again "It's hard to explain" he replied getting up "I have something I need to do I'll be back"_

_He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room leaving a confused female Hedgehog alone_

**_Me: Ooooo we're getting into Lyrraa's back story a bit more XP what well happen _**

**_Mephiles: I think I do *Grins*_**

**_Me: Oh Mephiles you always think that_**

**_Mephiles: Not my fault_**

**_Me rolls my eyes: Don't pouch it_**

**_Shadow: Like he always dose_**

**_Mephiles glares at Shadow :What are you going here?_**

**_Shadow: Stupid Demon_**

**_Me: Ok please review and fav I'm getting away from these two *Runs away*_**


	31. The Deal with the Demon

_The Bride of Mephiles_

_The Deal with the Demon_

_Mephiles went to his study to look up on the Family that he made this deal with and the Family that was killed in the house Fire, he got there and grabbed the records he searched through it "There it is" he thought "Oh yes now I remember them"_

_*Flash Back*_

_This family was in pail the father was dying and Mother didn't know what to do she had one child already, then she was visited by the demon himself she was scared "No need to be afraid" he said to her_

"_Why?" she asked "Why should I not be afraid?"_

"_I can save him" Mephiles replied_

_The Female's eyes widened "What?" she asked_

"_I can save your husband" Mephiles replied_

_The White Hedgehog got up and walked towards him "Y-you can save him?" she shuddered_

_Mephiles nodded "I can but for a price" he replied_

_She looked at him "What do you want?" she asked_

"_When you have your first daughter….. You must give her to me when she turns 18" Mephiles replied_

_The female's eyes widened "But-." she tried to say_

"_Give your Daughter to me or he dies" Mephiles said starting to walk away_

"_Wait" she call out_

_Mephiles stopped and turned to her "I-I'll do it please help him" she cried_

_Mephiles smirked he walked up to her and handed her a vile "Feed him this and he'll be back to normal" he said then disappeared_

_The female looked at the vile she went to her husband and gave it to him and she waited, the next morning she heared a groan she opened her eyes and saw her husband looking at her she got up she was happy for her love to have another change to live _

_*Flash back ends*_

_Mephiles looked at this and growled "She never fulfilled the deal" he said_

_*Flash Back*_

_The female white Hedgehog was sitting in the bed chamber rubbing her baby bump with tears in her eyes she was 7 mouths along she was hoping that the child was a boy but when she found out it was a girl she remembered the deal that she made with the demon and was heartbroken, she would have to give the child up to him but she didn't want too "My love?" a male voice asked_

_She looked at him "Yes?" she asked_

_The purple male walked to her and kneeled beside her "You ok you look like you meet a demon" he said_

_She looked away again and sighed "I have to tell you something" she said_

"_Alright" he asked_

"_Remember when you were dying about a year ago?" she asked_

"_Yes I try to forget it tho" he replied_

"_The Demon came that night" she said in a low tone_

"_Sorry?" he asked_

_She looked at him "The demon Mephiles came to me that night" she replied_

_Her love's eyes widened "What did he want?" he asked_

_She looked down again "He said that he could save you" she replied_

"_You made a deal with him?" he asked_

_The female nodded and started to cry her love hugged her "What did he want in exchange for my life?" he asked_

_The White Hedgehog placed her hand on her belly and looked at him his eyes widened "The Baby?" he asked_

"_He told me that if we had a daughter I must give her to him when she turns 18" she replied_

_The purple hedgehog looked away in anger that this was what the demon wanted "We can't let it happen" he said_

_The White female looked at him "Your meaning of killing her?" she asked_

"_No he'll wait longer for another" he replied_

_Her eyes widened "But he might find her" she said_

"_I know but if he gets what he wants we'll never know what he well do" he replied_

_The White Hedgehog looked down and sighed "I can't live with myself knowing that I traded her for you" she said_

_The male Hedgehog put his hand on her face "If something happened to us someone would find her and raise her to live a better life" he replied_

_She looked up at him again "Your right she can't go with her brother he'd find her that way" she said_

_The Male nodded and they both waited for their daughter to be born_

_*Flash Back End*_

_Mephiles looked at his records "I never found their daughter I assumed she was dead but *looks towards the door* I feel like Lyrraa is her" she said_

_Mephiles looked at the records again and looked through them on the House fire and to his shock it was the family that he made the deal with it said that a Black and Red Hedgehog had found the 2 week old baby, Mephiles looked away and growled "That Blasted Hedgehog found her before I did?" he growled_

_Mephiles closed his records and looked at a box he walked and grabbed it inside was a Locket that was in the shape of a flame heart "Time to give this to my bride" he thought_

_Then he left the room and headed to his chambers to his bride_


	32. Lyrraa the Bride of Mephiles

_The Bride of Mephiles_

_Lyrraa the Bride of Mephiles_

_Lyrraa was in Mephiles' chambers still confused to why the demon said that he recognize her eyes and he didn't explain it to her, then she heared the door of the Chamber open she turned her head to him he looked different for some reason he looked more kind instead of a curl being it really confused her "What is he like this for?" she asked herself_

_Mephiles kneeled to her "I know now who your family was" he said_

_Lyrraa's eyes widened he then grabbed her hand and placed the locket in her it, she looked at it funny then back at him "You were meant be mine" he continued_

_Lyrraa just stared at him "W-what?" she asked_

_Mephiles then held her hand "Years ago I made a deal with a female white Hedgehog that I would save her husband if….." he said_

"_If what?" she asked again folding her ears back_

"_If they gave me their first daughter" Mephiles replied_

_Lyrraa's eyes widened even more and backed away from him "No that can't be" she cried_

_Mephiles looked at her and sat beside her "I have been looking everywhere for you I assumed you were dead but it seems you were found by that Hedgehog before I found you" he replied_

_Lyrraa shook her head "No that can't be true they wouldn't do that" she cried_

"_But your mother did" Mephiles whispered_

_Lyrraa looked away she didn't want to believe him it just could not be true she didn't want to believe that her mother and father traded her for her father's life tears fell down her face, she didn't know what to do she felt him touch her shoulder she pushed him away "Don't touch me!" she growled_

_Mephiles sighed he got up and looked at her "She didn't want to do it Lyrraa but she didn't want to lose the one she loved either" he replied_

_Lyrraa continued to look away from him she couldn't believe her parents did this to her but if it is the truth a lot of the stuff he had done to her probably would have been a little different but she hated to think about it she looked at the locket on the on the bed "Why does this have to happen to me?" she asked herself_

_Mephiles was still in the room looking at her he knew that this was a lot to take into her mind but she had to accept it he sat down and thought "It's take time for her to realize it" he thought_

_Lyrraa just stared at the Locket she then grabbed it Mephiles smiled to that she looked at it then looked at him "What were their names?" she asked_

_Mephiles' smile widened "Your mother was Snow and your father was Blade" he replied_

_Lyrraa looked away again "They died for a reason but why?" she asked herself_

_Mephiles sighed "So that I never found you" he replied_

_Lyrraa turned her head to him "They hoped that I would never find you but if they just did what they were supposed to, raised you till the age of 18 then handed you to me" he continued_

_Lyrraa just stared at him she was still in shock to all of this she closed her eyes and folded her ears she felt the bed dip she looked to see him behind her and putting the locket around her neck, Lyrraa sighed she just let him put it on "I was meant to be his bride?" she asked herself_

_After Mephiles put the locket on her he sat right next to her and held her close "I can't believe after all these years you were the one I've been looking for" he whispered_

_Lyrraa started to cry Mephiles pulled her into a hug he wrapped his body around hers and Lyrraa did the same she was in tears to all of this she didn't care at that she was holding him close she just let her tears fall, Mephiles was a little surprised that she just wrapped herself around him but he smiled and kissed her forehead "Shhhhh it's alright just let it out my sweet" he whispered_

_Lyrraa opened her eyes slightly she realised the position she was in but she didn't push him away she held him tighter "I belong to him, I'll never see Shadow again…. Or Sonic" she thought_

_Mephiles knew that she was only holding him this tight was because of what he told her but he was happy he had the one that was meant to live with him for eternity_

**_Me: Finally done man that costume took me a while but it's done and Lyrraa is now in shock to what Mephiles just told her what well happen next_**

**_Shadow: Chaos you make this story a lot about Lyrraa and Mephiles_**

**_Me: Well that's why it's called the Bride of Mephiles silly_**

**_Sonic: *finishes reading the chapter* Lyrraa was meant to live with Mephiles? that's crazy_**

**_Mephiles: Your the crazy one_**

**_Me, Shadow and Sonic: *Looks at him* Mephiles_**

**_Mephiles: What you thought that I would miss this?_**

**_Me: No_**

**_Mephiles: that's what I thought_**

**_Shadow: go away you stupid demon_**

**_Mephiles: No I'll stay right here and read more of the story_**

**_Me: Alright please review and fav_**


	33. The Rescue

_The Bride of Mephiles_

_The Rescue_

_It has been 4 months since Sonic and Shadow had seen Lyrraa they both wondered if she was still alive, but Sonic was more concerned about her he missed her a lot he really wanted to find her they both were in Tails' Workshop and __Rouge the Bat entered the room "Shadow can I speak to you?" she asked_

_Shadow nodded and went with her to talk "What is it?" he asked_

"_I think I found the demon's hide out" Rouge replied_

_Shadow's eyes widened "How do you know this?" he asked_

_Rouge looked around and leaned towards him "I saw Lyrraa" she replied_

_Shadow looked at her "She's still alive?" he asked_

_Rouge nodded "She is but she doesn't look like her normal self" she replied_

_Shadow looked at her funny "What do you mean?" he asked_

"_She did run away from the place she was just outside of the place in tears" Rouge replied_

_Shadow looked away in thought "What did he do to her?" he asked himself_

"_Shadow I think you and I should go and get her" Rouge said_

_Shadow looked at her "You know the faker is going to want to go too" he replied_

_Rouge nodded "You and me distract the demon for Sonic to sneak in to find her" she said_

_Shadow nodded and they both walked out he looked at Sonic "Faker" he said_

"_Please not now Shadow" Sonic replied_

"_Faker Rouge had found the demon's hideout" he said_

_Sonic's ears pricked up to that and looked at them "You found it?" he asked_

_Rouge nodded "Yes we need your help to get Lyrraa" she replied_

_Sonic got up and nodded "Let's go then" he said_

_They all headed for the demon's hideout to rescue Lyrraa the Hedgehog, meanwhile Lyrraa was sitting outside getting fresh air "Lyrraa it's time to come in" she heared Mephiles' voice_

"_Coming" she sighed_

_She got up and walked back into the hide out she still missed Sonic but she didn't know how he would react to her now, she walked back to the bed chamber and sat on the bed she had felt a little kick inside her she smiled "Shhhh it's ok" she whispered_

_The baby calmed right down to her voice and touch Lyrraa looked towards the window and sighed "Why me tho?" she asked herself_

_Mephiles entered the room he sat beside her and nuzzled her, Lyrraa just sat there she didn't fight him she didn't know what to do anymore "Lyrraa" he whispered_

"_Yes?" she asked_

_Mephiles looked into her eyes "Relax my sweet" he said_

_Lyrraa sighed then Mephiles pleased his hand on her baby bump "How is the little one?" he asked_

"_She's fine" she replied_

_Mephiles smiled and kissed her on the cheek Lyrraa still wished this never happened to her but she didn't really have a chose now, suddenly there was a loud noise Mephiles pulled away and growled "What is going on?" he asked_

_He got up and started to leave then turned to Lyrraa "Stay here I'll be back" he said then left_

_Lyrraa didn't know what was going on but she was not going to just stay in one room so she went for a little walk, meanwhile Mephiles went to see what was going on once he was outside he glared there was the Bat and that Hedgehog "How did they?" he asked himself_

_Shadow was fighting Fleetway but the demon had caught his eye he immediately turned to face him Shadow bolted towards him "Demon where is she?" he growled_

_Mephiles smirked "That is none of your concern Hedgehog" he replied_

_Shadow growled at him they both started to attack each other, meanwhile Sonic had slapped passed the fight scene to find Lyrraa the Hedgehog he was looking in every room but so far no luck then he saw something heading his way he quickly moved to hide from whatever it was he saw the shadow go longer prepared for anything he readied himself for an attack "Maybe I should go back"_

_Sonic's eyes widened he knew that voice he turned his eyes around to see Lyrraa standing right there she sighed "I guess I'll go back" he said turning around_

_Sonic then moved from his hiding spot and looked at her as she was walking away "Lyrraa" he said_

_Lyrraa stopped dead she lifted her head "Is that?" she thought_

_She slowly turned her head around and her eyes widened to see her love "S-Sonic?" she asked_

_Sonic nodded and Lyrraa ran into his arms and bursted into tears of joy to see him "I never thought you would come" she cried_

_Sonic hugged her and nuzzled into her neck Lyrraa was really happy to see him "It's ok my love I'm here" he whispered_

_Lyrraa brought him closer then felt a sharp pain in to belly pulling away groaning Sonic looked at her worried "Lyrraa?" he asked_

"_I-I'm alright" she replied holding her belly_

"_You don't looked alright Lyrraa you sure?" he asked_

_Lyrraa looked away so had to tell him she had to he'd find out eventually "Sonic I… I have something to tell y-you" she said_

_Sonic looked into her eyes "What is it?" he asked_

_There was a silent moment between the two before Lyrraa with a deep breath brake it "I'm __pregnant Sonic" she said in a whisper_

_Sonic's eyes widened in shock and anger Lyrraa began to cry she felt horribly to be carrying Mephiles' child and thought Sonic would leave her there Sonic's face lighten up and pulled her into a hug "Shhhhh it's ok Lyrraa" he replied_

_Lyrraa cried into Sonic's chest then he scooped her up Lyrraa then noticed him pulling out a Blue Chaos Emerald "Chaos Control" he whispered that both disappeared_

_Outside Shadow and Mephiles were still fighting but then the demon suddenly felt Lyrraa's presence disappear and he growled "You well pay for this Hedgehog!" he shouted_

_Shadow was pushed away from the demon he glared at him as he went into his hideout "The faker must of got her out" he thought_

_Shadow got up and looked at __Rouge "Let's go" he said_

_Rouge nodded and Shadow teleported away_

**_Me: I'm really sorry I forgot to change the one part in this chapter of the story so hope you like the fixed one _**

**_Shadow: You had to fix this one?_**

**_Me: Yes Shadow I messed up on it_**

**_Shadow: Well it's good anyway _**

**_Me: Oh thanks Shadow_**

**_Shadow: *smiles at me* Your welcome_**

**_Sonic: Ok are you two doing?_**

**_Shadow and Me: Nothing_**

**_Sonic: Chaos really? please let me in on it_**

**_Me: no_**

**_Sonic growls then speeds away_**

**_Shadow: *shakes his head* Stupid Faker_**

**_Me: All right please review and fav_**


	34. Lyrraa's Fate

_The Bride of Mephiles_

_Lyrraa's Fate_

_Sonic had reappeared in Tails' Workshop with Lyrraa in his arms she was just confused to why he just did this but she was also happy that she was not stuck with the Demon Sonic looked at her "You ok?" he asked_

"_Yes" she said in a low tone_

_Sonic looked at her "Is something wrong?" he asked_

_Lyrraa looked away she didn't know what to say then Tails entered the room "Sonic you're back" he said_

_Sonic looked at him "Yes, Lyrraa needs medical attention now" he said_

_Tails nodded and headed for med bay Sonic followed close Lyrraa still have a lot on her mind she knew that Mephiles was going to look for her but she need to get more info of her family "Shadow might know more" she thought_

_They arrived and Sonic laid Lyrraa on the bed "Its ok Lyrraa" Sonic whispered_

_Lyrraa just looked away from him "Why is she like this?" Sonic asked himself_

_Sonic petted her head to sooth her Tails looked at Sonic "What do you need me to do?" he asked_

_Sonic looked at him "I need you to see if everything is alright with her" he replied_

_Lyrraa looked at him she knew what he was meaning but he wasn't the father of the child why would he want to see it? It was confusing her "Where tho?" Tails asked_

_Lyrraa looked at Tails "Here" she replied in a low tone_

_Tails looked at where she was meaning and he's eyes widened but he grabbed the ultrasound to see what was inside of her Tails put the wand on her tummy and they all looked at the screen and sure enough there was a heartbeat for the unborn child Tails looked at Sonic "How?" he asked_

"_I don't know Tails" Sonic replied_

_Then the med bay's doors opened Sonic and Lyrraa looked to see Shadow "Shadow" they both said_

_Shadow looked at Lyrraa then he noticed the screen his eye's widened and looked at Lyrraa again "Shadow please don't freak out" Lyrraa said_

_She knew that look he had on his face Shadow looked at her in disbelief "You're pregnant?" he asked_

_Lyrraa sighed and looked away Shadow walked to her and Sonic looked at Tails "I think we should leave them for a bit" he said_

_Tails nodded and they both left the room Shadow sat beside Lyrraa she looked at him "Mephiles is the father isn't he?" he asked_

_Lyrraa nodded "Yes" she replied_

_Shadow looked away from her he couldn't believe that this was possible from a demon he looked into her eyes again "You're scared aren't you?" he asked_

_Lyrraa looked at him "Shadow I don't know what to feel anymore" she replied_

_Shadow looked at her confused then Lyrraa grabbed his hand "Shadow can you tell me anything about my mom and dad?" she asked_

_Shadow just looked at her "I told you all that I knew already Lyrraa" he replied_

_Lyrraa looked down "Then you never knew" she said in a low tone_

_Shadow grabbed her hand she looked at him "What are you meaning?" he asked_

_Lyrraa sighed "Did you know anyone by the names of Snow and Blade?" she asked_

"_Yes I knew them I just don't know what happened to them" Shadow replied_

_Lyrraa sat up and pulled out the Flame heart Locket Shadow looked at it "What's that?" he asked_

"_Snow and Blade….. Were my parents" Lyrraa sighed_

_Shadow's eyes widened she opened the locket there was the picture of her parents together "How do you know this?" Shadow asked_

_Lyrraa looked at him "four months ago I couldn't figure out why I felt like I could trust the demon" she replied_

_Shadow looked at the locket then back at her "And my eyes reminded him of a family that he made a deal with years ago" she continued_

_Shadow's eyes widened again "What was it about?" he asked_

"_Shadow please don't freak to this" Lyrraa asked_

_Shadow nodded "Mephiles showed himself to the mother of the family her husband was dying and Mephiles told her that he could save him" she said_

_Shadow looked into her eyes "There was a caught wasn't there?" he asked_

_Lyrraa nodded "He told her the only way he could save him was that when they had their first daughter they would have to give her to him when she turned 18" she continued_

_Shadow just looked at her in shock "You mean that you were that daughter?" he asked_

_Lyrraa nodded "I was going to end up in his arms anyway" she replied in a low tone_

_Shadow couldn't believe this Lyrraa looked at the locket again and closed it "He gave me the locket Shadow and now I don't know what to do or feel" she said_

_Shadow held her hand "I don't believe that Snow meant to do that Lyrraa" he replied_

_Lyrraa looked at him then Sonic re-entered the room and looked at them "Shadow can I speak to Lyrraa?" he asked_

_Shadow looked at her "Sure" he said_

_Lyrraa looked at Sonic and Shadow left the room "Lyrraa you sure you're ok?" Sonic asked as he sat beside her_

_Lyrraa looked away "Sonic" she replied_

"_Yes?" Sonic asked_

"_How must do you love me?" she asked_

_Sonic stared at her "With all my heart" he replied_

_Lyrraa looked away and tears started to fall "Even if… I was traded away?" she asked_

_Sonic looked at her in disbelief "Lyrraa what are you talking about?" he asked_

_Lyrraa turned to him "Sonic even if you and I never met I'd still have the Demon in my life" she replied_

_Sonic was confused Mephiles was after her because of Shadow and himself "Lyrraa if you and I never met the demon would of never came for you" he said_

_Lyrraa shook her head "No it's something that my mom did years ago" she replied_

_Sonic looked at her and Lyrraa grabbed his hand Lyrraa told him the whole thing and Sonic looked at her in shock he didn't know how to react to it and Lyrraa looked away in sadness "That's why Sonic" she whispered_

_Sonic hugged her "Lyrraa you do not belong to him I won't let it happen" he whispered_

_Lyrraa hugged him back and started to cry "This is why I love you" she whispered back_

_They both pulled away and Sonic placed his hand on her baby bump "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" he asked_

_Lyrraa looked down and placed her hand on his "I believe…. it's a girl" she replied_

_Sonic looked up at her "You have a name?" he asked_

_Lyrraa looked into his eyes "__Serena" she replied_

"_That's beautiful" Sonic replied_

_Lyrraa smiled then Sonic leaned in for a kiss Lyrraa was stunned but later softened and kissed back she loved Sonic more than anything but she knew that Mephiles would not be happy with her for this but right now she didn't care she just wanted to be with the one she loves_

**_Me: Yay another done hope you like_**

**_Blaze: Hay when are you bringing me and Silver back into the story?_**

**_Me: I don't really know ._**

**_Silver: Come on_**

**_Me: I'll get you two back in don't worry_**

**_Sonic: She well don't you worry_**

**_Me: Thanks Sonic _**

**_Sonic: Np_**

**_Me: Please review and fav_**


	35. Lyrraa and the Child

_The Bride of Mephiles_

_Lyrraa and the Child_

_Mephiles the Dark was in his outside of his hideout in thought he was angry that Lyrraa was gone the one he had thought was dead for years and found out she was still alive he didn't like that he didn't have her in his arms and Fleetway appeared beside him "My lord?" he asked_

_Mephiles looked at him "What is it?" he asked_

"_Just wanted to see if everything was alright" Fleetway replied_

_Mephiles looked away "Have I ever told you about a family I made a deal with 18 years ago?" he asked_

_Fleetway sat beside him "The one with their daughter being yours?" he asked_

"_That's the one" Mephiles replied_

"_Ok? What about it?" Fleetway asked_

"_She's alive" Mephiles replied_

_Fleetway's eyes widened "Then why do you still want Lyrraa?" he asked_

_Mephiles looked at him "Lyrraa is Blade's and Snow's daughter" he replied_

"_You mean to say that Lyrraa was her all along?" Fleetway asked_

_Mephiles nodded and looked away "She's the one" he whispered_

_Fleetway looked down "Wow after all this time *looks at Mephiles* she was her all along" he said_

_Mephiles nodded and got up "Now that is more of a reason to bet her back and another" he said_

_Fleetway looked at him "What?" he asked_

_Mephiles looked at him "Lyrraa is not on her own now" he said_

_Fleetway looked in confusion and got up "Sorry?" he asked_

_Mephiles shook his head "She's pregnant" he said_

_Fleetway's eyes widened again "You serious?" he asked_

_Mephiles nodded and looked away "She's four months pregnant" he replied_

"_Well that is different" Fleetway said_

"_Yes I never thought it was possible but turns out it is" Mephiles replied_

"_You plan to tell __Scourge?" Fleetway asked_

"_No I want him to stay away from her and the child" Mephiles growled_

"_Why?" Fleetway asked_

_Mephiles looked at him "Lyrraa keeps having a dream that he'll try to take her away from Lyrraa" he replied_

"_It's a girl?" Fleetway asked_

"_That's what Lyrraa and I guess if this dream is true" Mephiles said_

_Fleetway nodded "When Lyrraa is here again I'll make sure that he doesn't get near them" he replied_

_Mephiles nodded and headed for the hideout 3 hours later Scourge returned to the hideout and went to Master "Mephiles" he said_

_Mephiles looked at him "What is it __Scourge?" he asked_

"_Blue and Strips are in the two tailed fox's workshop Lyrraa is probably there too" __Scourge replied_

_Mephiles smirked "For once you've finally made yourself useful" he said_

_Scourge just looked at him funny "So what is the plan?" he asked_

_Mephiles looked at him "I still have to make one Scourge" he replied_

"_Oh so I'll see well see you later" Scourge said then left "He's keeping something from me"_

_Mephiles looked around and thought "If Scourge well betray me I'll never let him even touch my child" he thought_

_Mephiles then headed for his chamber he got there and sat on the bed he never thought that he'd miss having Lyrraa in his arms she was so warm to him and all he wanted was to have that feeling again_

**_Me:_**_ Ok Mephiles is really different when it comes to Lyrraa you never seen him like this before_

**_Sonic:_**_ It's confusing me_

**_Me: _**_I'm sorry Sonic I didn't mean to confuse you_

**_Mephiles: _**_IT'S TOTALLY OUT OF MY _CHARACTER_!_

**_Me: _**_Well Deal with it I'm not changing it_

_**Mephiles:** *Glares and Disappears in smoke*_

**_Sonic:_**_ He always like that?_

**_Me: _**_*Sighs* Yes sadly please review and fav_


	36. Brother and Sister Unite

_The Bride of Mephiles_

_Brother and Sister Unite_

_Sonic an decided to take Lyrraa out for a walk but remembering that she was carrying more than herself around he picked her up and ran off Lyrraa just looked at him "Where are we going?" she asked_

"_You'll see" Sonic replied smiling at her_

_Lyrraa sighed and cuddled up to him Sonic's smile widened and kissed her forehead he stopped in front of the __Chao Garden Lyrraa looked at him "Really?" she asked_

_Sonic nodded he sit her down and they both walked into the Garden and sat in the grass "Sonic thank you" she said_

_Sonic looked into her eyes "You're welcome" he replied_

_Lyrraa smiled and kissed him she felt him kiss back she loved this moment with him then a shadow landed on the two of them they pulled away and looked at the figure "Excuse me but can you give us some space" Sonic asked_

"_Not till I get some answers" the Figure said_

_Lyrraa was confused to what he said Sonic got up and looked at him "What kind of answers?" he asked_

_The figure looked at Lyrraa in her eyes "I believe that I know her" he said in a low tone_

_Lyrraa's eyes widened "You what?" she asked_

_He removed his hood reviling himself he was a snow white Hedgehog with blue eyes light purple strips on his quills he looked at her "I want to know why I feel like I know you Lyrraa" he replied_

_Lyrraa stared at him "You know my name?" she asked_

_The White hedgehog nodded and kneeled to her "My name is Shade I just arrived here to find my little sister" Shade replied_

_Lyrraa looked at him and looked at Sonic he was not comfortable with this stranger like this "Well Shade could you please back off my girlfriend?" he growled_

_Shade looked at him "Can you stop being so pushy?" he asked_

_Sonic growled "Sonic no please" Lyrraa said_

_Sonic looked at her then Lyrraa looked at Shade "Tell me why are you looking for your little sister?" she asked_

_Shade looked at her again and pulled out a note "Read this then" he said_

_Lyrraa grabbed the note and read it_

"_Shade my son by the time you read this your father and I well be long gone but I well need you to do something you have a sister but your father and I had to hide her away from the Demon Mephiles the Dark we want you to start looking for her on her 18__th__ birthday you'll know her when you find her love mom"_

_Lyrraa's eyes widened and looked at Shade "This can't be" she said in a low tone_

_Shade looked at her "What do you mean?" he asked_

_Lyrraa looked at Sonic "Sonic love can you help me?" she asked_

_Sonic nodded and went to help her up once Shade noticed her that she was __pregnant his eyes widened and looked at Sonic "Did you do this to her?" he asked_

_Sonic glared "Shade I didn't do this" he replied_

"_Sonic's telling the truth Shade" Lyrraa said_

_Shade looked at her "Your too young to have a baby" he said_

"_Shade I'm 18 years old" Lyrraa replied_

_Shade's eyes widened "What?" he asked_

"_Do you know who your mother and father were?" she asked_

_Shade nodded "Snow and Blade" he said_

_Lyrraa's and Sonic's eyes widened and looked at one another "Is something wrong?" Shade asked_

"_Shade Snow and Blade were my mom and dad too" Lyrraa replied_

_Shade was in shock "Excuse me?" he asked again_

"_I must be your sister" Lyrraa replied_

_Shade was speechless and the first thing that came to his mind was to hug her "Oh thank Chaos I found you" he said_

_Lyrraa hugged him back and smile "I'm not the only one now" she thought_

"_But that doesn't explain that your __pregnant" Shade said_

_Lyrraa pulled away "Shade the reason that our parents died was to keep me away from Mephiles Shadow the Hedgehog had found me there" she replied_

_Shade's eyes widened "Why is he after you then?" he asked_

"_You're going to flip Shade" Sonic replied_

_Shade glared "Shade, how old was you when dad was dying?" Lyrraa asked_

_Shade looked at her "5 years why are you asking?" he asked_

"_Mephiles appeared to mom that night he told her he could save him but in order to do that she was to give up their first daughter to him" Lyrraa said_

_Shade's eyes widened again "What?" he asked_

_Lyrraa nodded "I am supposed to be the demon's mate Shade" she replied "I'm carrying Mephiles' child"_

_Shade was shocked he didn't get do to her before the demon did this "That won't happen again Lyrraa not as long as I'm around" he growled_

_Sonic nodded "Come on we need to get back Lyrraa" he said_

_Lyrraa looked at him "Yes Love" she replied_

"_I'll come with I was supposed to protect her from him and I failed" Shade replied_

"_It's not your fault Shade" Lyrraa said_

_Shade smiled at her then the three of them walked back to Tails' workshop but they were unaware that someone was watching them "I knew Mephiles was hiding something from me!" Scourge growled_

_Scourge was spying on Sonic and Lyrraa by his own curiosity to what the demon was hiding and he was mad to found out Lyrraa's carrying Mephiles' child within her_

**_Me: Lyrraa dose and a Brother and he lives :D that's good for her but Scourge knows she's carrying Mephiles' Child oh dear_**

**_Shadow: Can you describe Shade better for me please_**

**_Me: *Sighs* Shade I have of a mix of you and Sonic_**

**_Sonic: What?_**

**_Me: Shade's form looks like Sonic but white and I took your Stripes and chest fur Shadow and changed the colors of him_**

**_Shadow: White and Purple?_**

**_Me: Yes the white from Snow and the purple from Blade But Lyrraa's fur is more of blue then light purple_**

**_Shadow: I see_**

**_Sonic: So you made Shade look like me but mixed Shadow's stripes and Chest fur?_**

**_Me: Yes Sonic_**

**_Sonic: Ok_**

**_Me: *Rolls my eyes* Please review and fav_**


	37. Time is short

_The Bride of Mephiles_

_Time is short_

_Mephiles was still in his hideout trying to find a way to capture Lyrraa without hurting the child within her but he came up with nothing "I guess it would be best to wait" he thought_

"_Mephiles I need to talk to you" Scourge said through the communicator_

_Mephiles sighed and grabbed it "Yes what is it?" he asked_

"_Blue has just left the Chao Garden with Lyrraa but there was another with them" Scourge replied_

_Mephiles' was confused he thought that Scourge would know the other one "What did the other look like?" he asked_

"_He was a white hedgehog with purple strips on his quills" Scourge replied_

_Mephiles looked away "Who is he?" he thought then looks back at the communicator "Did you hear a name?"_

_Scourge nodded "Shade" he said_

"_Shade, I thought he was killed" Mephiles said_

"_And Mephiles when were you going to tell me" Scourge asked_

_Mephiles glared "What do you mean?" he asked_

"_I heared their whole little chat Mephiles she told this Shade that she was his sister and she's __pregnant?" __Scourge__ asked_

_Mephiles looked away "Crap he found out" he thought_

"_Well?" __Scourge asked_

"_Scourge her condition is none of your concern" Mephiles replied_

_Scourge growled "You always keep these things hidden from me why?" he asked_

"_I didn't say that I have to tell you anything about her" Mephiles replied _

"_I want to know if that is true" Scourge growled_

_Mephiles sighed "She is __pregnant __Scourge I'm the one that did it to her and why are you out there?" he stated_

_Scourge sighed "Because you were hiding something from me" he replied_

"_Scourge you came back here this instinct and near go near her again ok" Mephiles said and put the communicator down "Fleetway!"_

_Fleetway came to him "Yes my lord?" he asked_

"_Scourge knows that Lyrraa is carrying my child" Mephiles replied_

_Fleetway's eyes widened "How did he find out?" he asked_

"_By listening to Lyrraa and Sonic's conversation" Mephiles replied_

"_You want me to keep an eye on him?" Fleetway asked_

"_Yes make sure that he gets back here an doesn't try anything stupid" Mephiles replied_

_Fleetway nodded and left Mephiles looked at the window "I well see you again my sweet" he thought_

_Mephiles looked back down and sighed he just could not stop thinking about Lyrraa_

**_Me: Ok Scourge is not doing what he's support to be doing_**

**_Mephiles: I'll kill him_**

**_Me: Ah Mephiles you decided to come back_**

**_Mephiles: Yes I did this story is mostly about me and Lyrraa right?_**

**_Me: Yes it is_**

**_Mephiles: If you do make me the way I should be in the series I'll stay_**

**_Me: Mephiles your only different in this when about Lyrraa but when Sonic and Shadow are around you go back to the want to kill Shadow and Sonic_**

**_Mephiles: I see_**

**_Me: please review and fav_**


End file.
